The woman behind the man avec MadokaAyu
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Ils s'était encore disputés et cette dispute allait mener à un changement inattendu chez Kate Beckett. En co-écriture avec Madoka-Ayu
1. Prologue

Nouvelle fic en **co-écriture avec Madoka-Ayu**. Je la remercie de m'avoir sollicité une novelle fois pour renouveler ce plaisir d'écrire à quatre mains. Un merci tout particulier à Iliana Kate pour ses corrections et ses conseils avisés.

**The woman behind the man**

**Prologue.**

**Kate**

« Non mais Castle y'en a assez c'est toujours la même chose ! Dès qu'un de vos proches est impliqué dans une affaire, vous n'avez plus aucune objectivité ! Rentrez chez vous, je me débrouillerai sans vous dans cette affaire ! »

« Mais je vous dis que Roy ne peut pas être coupable, je le connais bien il ne ferait jamais cela ! » Même si je détestais l'idée d'avoir un suspect qui s'appelle Roy.

« Ah oui vous le connaissez comme vous connaissiez Damian? Et bien permettez-moi de douter de vous dans ce cas ! »

Il me toisa sévèrement et je constatais que je l'avais blessé. J'essayais de me rattraper, ne voulant pas qu'il y ait de la rancœur entre nous.

« Bon Castle écoutez, je crois que du recul serait nécessaire. Rentrez chez vous, réfléchissez et ne revenez que si vous avez décidé d'être objectif ! »

Je le vis pincer les lèvres, les paroles le démangeaient mais lui aussi ne voulait pas de dispute entre nous. Tant de choses avaient changés depuis la tentative de meurtre à mon égard, chacun de nous avait peur de perdre l'autre à cause de paroles dépassant nos pensées.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant de sa veste d'un geste qui démontrait toute sa colère et sa frustration.

Et sur ses paroles il partit sans un regard pour moi. Je soupirais d'un air las. Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'un verre mais l'heure n'était pas à cela. Il fallait que je trouve comment pénétrer dans ce club privé réservé aux mâles concupiscent qui s'auto félicitaient de leur réussite. Comment faire sans l'aide de Castle ? Je savais que je ne pouvais plus compter sur lui. Pourtant cela aurait été le plus simple puisqu'il était membre et connaissait très bien le directeur de ce club et suspect de numéro un de notre affaire. Je devais y entrer pour enquêter sans être repérée mais comment ?

Réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair j'eus une idée de génie. J'allais avoir besoin de Rose la costumière et maquilleuse du 12th. Elle faisait de véritables miracles, alors pourquoi ne pas me transformer moi Kate Beckett en le plus respectable des hommes d'affaires de la ville ? Je savais que je devais avoir le soutien d'un membre et comme je ne pourrais pas le demander à Castle, je ferais donc appel à un de leur plus éminent membre…Monsieur le maire.

Prenant mon téléphone j'appelais Rose qui me donna rendez-vous dix minutes plus tard. Quant au maire, il était si emballé qu'il me demanda de ne surtout rien dire à Castle, si jamais je le voyais au club, qu'il s'amuserait de voir la tête qu'il ferait, en espérant que mon écrivain ne me reconnaisse pas. Je ricanais pensant que cela pourrait être en effet très drôle. Arrivant devant l'atelier de Rose, je frappais.

« Entre ma chérie ! »

Je pénétrais donc dans l'antre de Rose Thomson. J'aimais particulièrement y venir, il y régnait comme une étrange atmosphère, à la fois rassurante et sereine. Des costumes de toutes sortes s'amoncelaient çà et là sur des cintres. Des chapeaux et divers accessoires envahissaient des étagères. On aurait pu croire à l'atelier d'un créateur ou même d'un costumier de grands spectacles. Nous pouvions prétendre au 12th avoir l'une des réserves de costumes et accessoires les plus fournies de New York et à sa tête la plus grande et talentueuse des accessoiristes, costumière et maquilleuse de l'état. Je sentais qu'elle allait faire des merveilles avec moi.

Je regardais autour de moi mais ne vis personne pourtant elle m'avait dit d'entrer. Où était-elle donc alors.

« Rose ? »

« J'arrive Kate, attends je mets la dernière touche à ton costume ! »

« Quoi déjà ? Mais je t'ai appelé il y a tout juste un quart d'heure ! »

« Oui ma chérie ! » l'entendis-je rire avant qu'elle ne m'explique « Il s'avère que l'une de tes collègues a récemment dû utiliser ce costume. Je retouche juste quelques détails car elle est plus grande que toi mais un peu plus carrée. »

J'attendais donc que mon amie ait fini, puis au bout d'un autre quart d'heure elle réapparut avec un costume gris souris glacé à la main. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire me désignant le costume.

« Vous allez avoir la classe là-dedans, faites attention aux belles minettes miss Beckett ! »

Je me mettais à rire et m'approchais pour embrasser la styliste du commissariat. Elle était assez petite, blonde et rondouillarde, des lunettes toujours chaussées sur le bout du nez. Je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi elles lui servaient si c'était pour les porter ainsi. Son visage était chaleureux et on devinait que dans sa prime jeunesse, elle avait dû être jolie. Elle me faisait un peu penser à l'une des marraines de cendrillon. Je lui en avais fait la remarque une fois et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais transformer ma Crown Victoria en carrosse, qu'elle était en trop mauvais état. Elle fit le tour de ma personne et fronça les yeux.

« Dites donc jeune fille, ça ne va pas ! Tu as beaucoup maigri, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Il faut manger ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à mon alimentation Rose ! »

« Oui et bien dépêches toi de te trouver un homme qui te fera de bons petits plats, pour remplumer tout cela ! »

« Je n'ai jamais eu une nature à prendre beaucoup de poids tu sais ! » souriais-je doucement.

Ma styliste favorite me regarda avec un sourire mutin.

« Hum ou bien tu as cédé à ton écrivain et malgré ses bons petits plats, tu ne grossis pas parce que vos activités physiques sont trop intenses. »

Rougissante, je donnais une tape à Rose, qui se mit à rire.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Castle et moi sommes juste des amis ! »

« Moui bien sûr ! Ben si tu veux mon avis ma chérie, lui il est partant et pour te faire des bons petits plats pour des dîners en amoureux et aussi te faire transpirer ! »

« Bon Rose je n'ai pas toute la soirée ! » Tentais-je d'éluder gênée.

Retenant un soupir, je songeais que l'idée d'activités physiques intense avec Castle ne me rebutait pas le moins du monde mais cela compliquerait les choses entre nous. Et puis j'avais déjà assez de Lanie qui me tannait avec writer-boy depuis quatre ans.

« Tu es bien agressive, le manque de sexe certainement ! »

« Rose ! » M'offusquais- je.

« Okay ma chérie j'arrête ! » s'exclamait-elle en levant les mains en l'air avant de s'éloigner pour prendre le costume.

« Bon comme je n'avais pas prévu cette perte de poids soit tu attends encore, soit on rembourre ! »

« Rembourre, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, je veux clore cette enquête au plus vite ! » Répondis-je en pensant à ma brouille avec Castle.

Je n'aimais pas me disputer avec lui. Et même si cette fois je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment une brouille comme lors de notre enquête sur ce meurtre impliquant le maire, savoir que nous étions en désaccord et que cela amenait à nous séparer même temporairement, me déplaisait. Depuis quelques temps j'évitais de m'énerver prenant sur moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte loin de moi alors je tempérais mes propos. Dire qu'il y a un an de cela je lui aurais dit de dégager sans même me préoccuper des conséquences mais aujourd'hui il en était tout autre. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'avais fait lors de l'affaire Westlake, Castle et moi avions eu une sérieuse altercation. Il avait interféré dans mon travail défendant son ami d'enfance comme il aurait défendu la veuve et l'orphelin dans une situation de danger. Il avait cette foi quasi inébranlable dans le genre humain. Au contraire j'avais appris en étant flic à me méfier de tout le monde.

« Bon ma chérie, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

Je revenais à la réalité constatant que Rose me regardait d'un air sévère les bras croisés.

« Ah, oh, oui pardon ! »

Je me déshabillais sous le regard réprobateur de Rose. Puis après que Rose ait bandé ma poitrine, elle me fit enfiler une sorte de combinaison qui reproduisait une musculature. Puis j'enfilais le costume. Enfin Rose me fit asseoir sur une chaise face à un miroir.

« Bien alors y'a du boulot avec des traits comme les tiens, j'en ai au moins pour trois heures ! »

« Alors vas-y fais au plus vite ! »

Rose commença à m'appliquer une sorte de fond de teint qui assombrissait ma peau puis elle retravailla le tout trait par trait afin de me donner un air plus viril. Elle poursuivit en appliquant une poudre qui granula ma peau afin de lui donner une apparence rude. Pour terminer, elle me posa un à un des poils reproduisant une barbe naissante pour accentuer la masculinité du tout, ainsi que des sourcils plus charnus. Je ne m'étais pas vue encore dans la totalité et lorsqu'elle s'écarta de moi, j'eus un hoquet de surprise en me découvrant. Je parvenais à peine à me reconnaître, je dirai même que je ne me reconnaissais pas. Seuls mes yeux restaient inchangés, mais pour ce qui était du reste, j'en étais bouche bée. Décidément Rose gâchait son talent au 12th, elle aurait dû être maquilleuse professionnelle pour le cinéma ! Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi elle perdait son temps ici.

« Alors là ma chérie, je vais prendre une photo, je suis plutôt fière de moi, tu es méconnaissable »

Je me levais et je devais bien reconnaître encore une fois que cela était vrai. Je passerais sans mal pour un beau mâle. Aux formes fines et élancées peut-être, mais cela n'aurait aucun mal à berner les gens sachant que de nos jours beaucoup d'hommes laissaient leur côté féminin ressortir.

« Tu es la meilleure Rose, un vrai génie ! »

« Hum oui tu me fais craquer comme ça, si je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je te draguerai bien ! »

Je ris puis après avoir embrassé mon amie, je quittais son atelier. Je n'avais plus une minute à perdre. Il était près de 20h et j'avais rendez-vous avec le maire à 20h30 précises au Club très select de Roy Macarthur. Je me précipitais vers l'ascenseur, que j'appelais et lorsqu'il arrivait, je m'y engouffrais. Lanie s'y trouvait et lorsqu'elle me vit son regard se fixa sur moi, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche. M'avait- elle reconnue ? Quelques temps après j'eus ma réponse. Je vis ma meilleure amie me dévisager de la tête au pied d'un regard envieux. Un sourire mutin se fit sur son visage et elle me lança une œillade aguicheuse.

Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ma meilleure amie me faisait du gringue. Je ne rêvais pas, c'était complètement sur réaliste. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je vis mon collègue Esposito s'engouffrer à son tour dans la cabine, accompagné de son fidèle acolyte Ryan. Ils me saluèrent, me dévisageant sévèrement. Mon latino regarda Lanie et lui sourit mais elle ne lui répondit pas le regard fixé sur moi, comme fascinée.

Je l'observais en coin lui lançant un sourire que je ne pouvais retenir tant la situation était comique. Bien sûr elle me répondit par un, éclatant et charmeur. Je me disais qu'avec un sourire pareil les conquêtes devaient pleuvoir. Elle cachait décidément bien son jeu. Mais lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur mon collègue hispanique ce que j'y vis fut de la jalousie. Il me lança un regard noir et meurtrier, qu'il ne resservait qu'aux suspects. Peu impressionnée, je tournais la tête cachant mon sourire qui se faisait de plus en plus grand. Je me mis une main devant la bouche et simulait un raclement de gorge.

Je sentais toujours le regard lourd d'Esposito sur moi ainsi que celui mutin de Lanie. J'osais les regarder et le constat était plus qu'hilarant. Entre un qui me disait « je te veux » et l'autre « je vais te faire la peau », je conservais difficilement mon sérieux. Je voyais Lanie se pencher un peu en arrière. Était-elle en train de me mater les fesses ? Lorsqu'elle se mordit les lèvres, je constatais qu'en effet, elle se rinçait l'œil ouvertement sur mon postérieur. Esposito lui assistait au matage intempestif de son ex et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Heureusement pour moi, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir le feu sur un civil sinon, il aurait trouvé une excuse pour me descendre.

La situation était plus qu'amusante. Devais-je dévoiler mon identité au risque de provoquer une attaque cardiaque à ma meilleure amie lorsqu'elle saurait que son coup de foudre n'était autre que moi, Kate Beckett sa best ?

Je sentais une pulsion meurtrière dans la cabine et je commençais à frissonner. Regardant Ryan, je constatais qu'il me souriant avec un mélange de compassion et de gentillesse. Non je ne le ferai pas. Alors lorsque nous étions rendus au Rez-de-chaussée, je pris la voix la plus grave que je pouvais.

« Bonne journée mademoiselle, messieurs ! »

Dans un sourire aguicheur, ma légiste me répondit d'une voix suave que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Bonne journée à vous bel inconnu ! »

Quant à Esposito je n'eus aucune réponse et alors que Ryan allait me souhaiter une bonne journée aussi, son collègue latino, lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant gémir de douleur. Me précipitant hors de l'appareil, je courus jusqu'à ma voiture pour enfin pouvoir éclater de rire, la situation était si comique que je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter. Au bout de 5 minutes, je rentrais dans ma Crown Victoria encore secouée par mon hilarité. J'avais eu un test sans le vouloir avec Lanie et mes deux collègues, et je devais dire que si ma meilleure amie, ne m'avait pas reconnue qui le ferait ?

Riant encore à la situation si cocasse qui venait de se produire, je démarrais direction Le Club Men Only. Garant ma voiture assez loin pour être sûre de ne pas être démasquée, je faisais le reste à pieds jusqu'à l'entrée du club. Arrivée devant la porte j'entrais, je fus accueillie par une espèce de majordome. Il était grand et maigre et son air pincé me faisait penser au majordome de la famille Adams. Je retins un rire car avoir un sosie de Frankenstein sous les yeux était assez hilarant. Son ton morne et plat m'arrachait un sourire. Décidément le physique et le mental me rappelait ce bon vieux Frank. Il avait une voix froide et caverneuse qui semblait provenir d'outre-tombe.

« Bonsoir qui dois-je annoncer ? »

Un peu déstabilisée, je gardais le silence, n'ayant pensé au nom que j'allais utiliser. Mince je devais trouver vite, très vite, réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Johan, Johan …Adams » Balbutiais-je finalement, prise d'une illumination subite.

Ouf merci maman, merci le cinéma !

« Je n'ai pas ce nom sur ma liste ! »

« Monsieur le maire m'attends, je viens de sa part ! »

« Il ne m'a rien dit »

« Parce qu'il devrait tout vous dire ? Le maire doit il rendre des comptes ? » Répondis-je du tac au tac sans me dépendre de mon assurance.

« Je ne dirai pas ça mais je suis là pour faire mon travail, monsieur ! »

« Ecoutez, j'ai rendez-vous avec Bob alors soit vous me laissez passer, soit non mais cela va le contrarier et nous ne voulons pas contrarier Bob n'est-ce pas ? »

Frank me toisa, puis son visage inexpressif esquissa un rictus que je n'aurais su définir. Entre le coincement de doigt dans une porte et la brûlure sur un plaque chauffante.

« Bien monsieur, veuillez me suivre. » Me dit-il en s'inclinant.

Je m'exécutais et prenais sa suite. Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle et là une fumée épaisse et acre, m'assaillait. Je fronçais les yeux et plissais le nez. Je détestais l'odeur du cigare et là pour le coup j'étais servie. Une dizaine de mâles en puissance fumaient leurs barreaux de chaises, riant et se flattant. Mon Dieu où étais-je tombée ? Un club réservé aux hommes, encore heureux car aucune femme saine d'esprit n'aurait voulu pénétrer dans ce club. Je n'étais pas une sainte nitouche ou même une femme qui s'arrêtait sur ce genre de détails mais là la testostérone était tellement présente que je m'en sentais oppressée.

Je vis au loin le maire qui parlait avec trois autres hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'approchais et lui fit un signe. Il me toisa surpris, puis je lui fis un geste qui lui fit comprendre qui j'étais. Il ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnement puis délaissant ses compagnons, vint à ma rencontre.

« Bon sang, c'est prodigieux, vous êtes méconnaissable ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il en me dévisageant.

« Merci mais il faut que cela le reste, pouvez-vous me présenter aux membres ? » souriais-je, amusée par son air ahurit.

Encore sous le choc de ma transformation, Bob finit par me dire.

« Bien sûr suivez-moi euh … » hésitât-il en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Johan, Johan Adams » l'informais-je discrètement pour que lui seul entende.

« Bien, venez par contre faites attention Castle est là, il s'est rendu au bar et… » M'apprenait le maire en m'invitant à le suivre.

« Hey Bob, tu t'es trouvé un nouvel ami ? » l'interrompait une voix que je n'eus aucune difficulté à reconnaître.

Nous nous retournâmes le maire et moi dans une synchronisation parfaite. J'avais reconnu la voix de mon partenaire mais je ne l'avais pas vu et lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur lui, mon cœur s'emballa. Il était tout simplement sublime. La cravate défaite, la chemise ouverte de plusieurs boutons laissant entrevoir son torse. Il ne portait pas de veste et ses cheveux étaient légèrement défaits ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage qui m'émoustilla. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je perdais quelque peu mes moyens lorsque son regard bleuté se posa sur moi. Il me détailla de haut en bas et fronça les sourcils, intrigué. M'avait-il reconnu ?

« Tu me présente ton jeune ami, Bob ? » Demanda Castle sans détacher son regard de moi.

Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à la définir à ce moment mais c'était plus que troublant.

« Rick voici Johan Adams. Johan, Rick. »

Il me serra la main tout en fixant ses yeux d'acier dans les miens. Nos mains restèrent un moment l'une dans l'autre puis comme s'il avait été électrocuté Castle retira sa main. Il tourna la tête vers Bob, évitant mon regard. Et là enfin l'illumination se fit en moi. Mon partenaire venait de flasher sur moi. Mais j'étais un homme. Je me retenais de rire à cette constatation. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si perturbé. Pour Richard Castle flasher sur un homme revenait à se tirer une balle dans le crâne.

Je pouvais en être plus que flattée car malgré mon apparence, il était toujours attiré par moi. Etait-ce cette connexion qu'il y avait toujours eu entre nous ? Ou bien autre chose ? Toujours est-il que je sentais que j'allais m'amuser ce soir.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews suite au prologue. Voici le chapitre 1. En espérant que ça répondra à vos attentes. Encore merci à Iliana Kate pour sa relecture, pour comprendre si bien nos cerveaux et faire bien plus que corriger en ajoutant ses petits plus.**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Rick**

C'était définitif. Je devenais totalement fou ou alors ma dispute avec ma partenaire Kate Beckett avait fait bien plus de dégâts que je ne voulais bien l'avouer. Car oui voilà cinq bonnes minutes que je regardais avec insistance un homme. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Johan Adams ? Je ne voyais que la folie pour expliquer le fait que je fixais un homme, soit une personne du même sexe que moi. Moi Rick Castle, l'homme à femmes, qui signais sur les poitrines de la gent féminine, je trouvais ce Johan totalement envoûtant. Il était vraiment temps que je consulte car quelque chose clochait en moi. Lorsque mon conflit serait passé avec Kate, peut être devrais-je lui demander les coordonnées de son thérapeute.

Pour mon salut, mon ami Bob nous enjoignait à nous asseoir dans les fauteuils clubs en cuir rouge et nous commandions des boissons. Le jeune homme m'étonna en sélectionnant un scotch 18 ans d'âge. Il semblait s'y connaître et je prenais la même chose que lui. Nos autres amis complétèrent le cercle et nous commençâmes à parler de choses et d'autres. Après avoir écrémé les platitudes habituelles de la haute société, je me tournais vers Johan, curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce mystérieux jeune homme. A priori il était en réussite dans la mesure où il fréquentait ce club et devait être bien placé semblant très proche de notre ami commun le maire.

« Alors Johan, vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ? » l'interrogeais-je avec un sourire amical et engageant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête tout en buvant une première gorgée de scotch.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie ? » l'interrogeais-je sans dissimuler l'intérêt qu'il m'inspirait.

« Je suis avocat fiscaliste. » me répondit-il d'une voix grave qui éveilla quelque chose en moi, sans que je parvienne à définir clairement ce sentiment.

« Vous exercez dans un cabinet ? » continuais-je en me penchant vers lui, chassant mon trouble grandissant.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie d'une routine installée. Alors je travaille en freelance pour des sociétés comme JP Morgan, des banques. » Lui expliquait-il tranquillement en faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

« Vous ne feriez pas dans les particuliers par hasard ? » m'enquérais-je avec un petit sourire en coin lui montrant que je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux.

« Non, ça serait une perte d'argent. » me répliquait-il malgré tout, une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux.

J'aimais bien, le jeune était ambitieux et ne semblait pas allergique au travail. Au contraire je l'imaginais bien avec une pile de dossier sur son bureau, une cafetière certainement à proximité pour alimenter des journées que je devinais bien chargées. En gros un Beckett du monde de la finance, acharné et dédié au boulot corps et âme. Pourtant ce n'étaient pas les sollicitations qui devaient manquer.

« Et dans tout cela vous avez le temps de voir des filles ? » voulais-je savoir ma curiosité toujours aussi vive.

« Très peu malheureusement. » soupirait-il, mais je percevais un rire dans sa voix qui m'intriguait.

« Pourtant cela ne doit pas trop vous poser de problèmes. Vous devez avoir pléthore de jeunes demoiselles à votre porte. » Insistais-je donc, intrigué par son attitude.

« Sans me flatter je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais vous savez Rick ce n'est pas réellement ce que je recherche. » Déclarait-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

« Ah bon ? » m'exclamais-je en me demandant s'il ne préférait pas les hommes, et mon cœur fit une embardée à cette pensée avant que je me gifle mentalement.

« Non je suis plutôt du genre "one and done" a priori. » me révélait-il, une étrange lueur illuminant ses magnifiques prunelles.

J'aimais beaucoup échanger avec lui et je devais avouer que je retrouvais le cheminement de pensée de ma partenaire. Alors que nous monopolisions la conversation avec Johan, Peter me lança, visiblement lassé de voir le nouveau venu monopoliser l'attention sur lui.

« Alors Rick, tu ne nous a pas dit, tu en étais où avec ta bombasse de détective ? »

Je n'aimais pas trop qu'on parle d'elle en ces termes-là. Certes, ils la définissaient, du moins une partie de sa personne, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui manquer de respect de la sorte. Son physique était époustouflant mais il y avait tellement plus qu'une apparence. Je fis une grimace et alors que je ne répondais pas Gregory me relança :

« Oui Rick, fais pas ton timide. Tu l'as enfin serrée ta fliquette ? Elle est aussi bonne qu'elle en a l'air ? » S'enquérait-il en laissant échapper un rire gras.

Je ne supportais pas qu'on parle d'une femme que j'idolâtrais de la sorte, la réduisant à un vulgaire objet sexuel. Il est vrai que les premiers mois ma seule intention était d'avoir un corps à corps physique avec elle, mais cela s'était très vite transformé pour en arriver où j'en étais aujourd'hui, éprouvant des sentiments amoureux pour elle, très fort.

Au ton plutôt cavalier et peu délicat de mes congénères masculins, comme quoi être dans la haute société n'était pas synonyme de délicatesse et de tact, je vis Johan secouer la tête négativement semblant rejeter ce genre d'attitude. Je trouvais donc un allier.

« Messieurs vous êtes grossiers, on ne parle pas d'une dame de la sorte. » les rabrouais-je vertement, espérant qu'ils s'en tiendraient là.

« Oh Rick pas à nous ! Dois-je te rappeler tes mots il y a quelques années ? Que tu ne pensais qu'à une chose lui faire l'amour sauvagement, comme elle devait l'aimer dans un peu près tous les lieux possibles et imaginables ? » Intervenait Brad, poussant toujours plus loin la goujaterie.

Je sentis les regards de Bob et de Johan braqués sur moi, semblant attendre une réaction de ma part. Je savais que Bob n'était pas si cavalier et respectait particulièrement celle qui était ma partenaire. Quant à Johan il était bien plus raffiné que ces goujats. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher les muscles de mon bras de se contracter sous l'effet de la colère que je ressentais face à ces remarques grivoises. Que l'on insulte celle que j'aimais, car il n'en était pas autrement, je ne permettais cela à personne, pas même à des amis. D'ailleurs aucune femme ne méritait d'être traitée de la sorte. Seulement, nous étions en société, dans un club très sélect. Je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre de laisser cours à des pulsions primales et primaires refaisant le portrait à ces trois grossiers personnages. Je prenais donc une grande inspiration et m'avançais sur mon terrain, celui des mots et je comptais bien les remettre à leur place efficacement, qu'ils se sentent tout petits d'avoir proféré de tels propos, salissant l'image de ma muse, ma partenaire et future femme de ma vie.

«Je vous interdis de parler de Kate de la sorte et de toute autre femme d'ailleurs. C'est un manque de respect profond envers la personne et si réducteur. Oui j'ai peut-être parlé de la sorte il y a quatre ans, mais c'était différent et j'étais différent. Cette femme m'a changé et quand j'entends vos grossièretés j'en suis particulièrement ravi car vous ressembler me donnerait envie de vomir. Alors je vous prierais d'être respectueux envers elle, elle a bien plus de prestance et de classe que vous n'en aurez jamais même en prenant des cours de bonne conduite pendant tout une vie. » Proclamais-je d'un ton réfrigérant qui, je l'espérais, les stopperais enfin.

« Ça va Rick calme toi ! » rigola Greg en me collant une grande claque dans le dos, me faisant grincer des dents.

« Oui détends-toi ! Ça ne te réussit vraiment pas d'être abstinent depuis plus d'un an. Toujours pas de nana depuis Gina, ça doit démanger ! » Renchérissait Peter.

Ils partirent dans un rire que je qualifierais de gras et encore j'étais clément dans mon vocabulaire. A nouveau les muscles de mes bras se tendaient et je devinais que mes tempes saillaient un peu plus, mon cœur palpitait dans ma cage thoracique, je sentais que j'allais perdre le contrôle de moi-même s'ils continuaient ainsi.

« Vous savez, si vous ne respectez pas les femmes c'est avant tout parce que vous ne vous respectez pas vous-même. Alors cracher sur le sexe opposé devient tout de suite beaucoup plus facile, une façon de vous sentir pour une fois dans votre vie un tantinet puissant. » Lançais-je d'un ton acide.

Je perçus un petit sourire en coin de la part de Johan à ma réplique et Bob acquiesça de la tête. Je pense que je les avais remis à leur place au moins pour un temps. Pour ma part je devais me calmer car cette discussion quelque peu houleuse m'avait rendue nerveux. Je me levais d'un bon les faisant sursauter. Je regardais mon ami Peter qui souriait comme un imbécile, et Brad n'était pas en reste, tout son visage respirait l'ironie. Greg lui m'observait d'un air goguenard, une ride de concentration entre les deux yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, et au vu de son sourire de pervers, inutile de me demander à quoi il pensait, ou plus exactement à qui. S'en était trop ! Je m'approchais d'eux, les muscles bandés, les poings si serré que la jointure de mes mains en était blanche, je vis du coin de l'œil Bob et Johan se lever à leur tour, se postant derrière moi. Au cas où.

« Vous trois êtes des amis de longue date et si vous voulez que cette amitié perdure, il serait dans votre intérêt de cesser vos blagues graveleuses envers ma muse et surtout vos pensées lubriques. Je ne permettrai à personne de lui manquer de respect, alors amitié de 20 ans ou non j'ai le poing qui me démange. Alors messieurs pour votre bien méfiez-vous de vos paroles envers elle en ma présence et même lorsque je ne suis pas là. C'est la femme la plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Elle mérite tout votre respect, elle est ma partenaire, ma muse et celle que j'... » Déclarais-je, me laissant emporter par ma colère.

Je me stoppais, soufflant, passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je percevais les regards de mes amis sur moi. Bouillonnant, je sentais mes muscles trembler de par la maîtrise que je m'imposais pour ne pas les rouer de coups. J'avais plus que jamais envie de leur faire avaler leurs dents pour oser imaginer ma partenaire dans des situations ambiguës. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et tournais la tête, surpris. Je vis Johan qui me souriait, son regard était tendre et si magnifique comme …amoureux.

Quoi ? Amoureux non mais ça n'allait vraiment pas ! Je me dégageais brutalement de son emprise, le faisant sursauter au passage et partais en courant vers les toilettes. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. Comment un homme pouvait-il me faire un effet pareil ? Ses yeux d'un vert si profond me mettaient en émoi. Jamais personne auparavant en dehors de Kate ne m'avait fait cet effet-là, simplement en me regardant, il avait ses yeux, les même sublimes yeux dans lesquels j'adorais me perdre.

**Kate**

J'avais d'abord très mal pris son brusque recul lorsque je l'avais touché et que nous nous étions regardés avec intensité comme à notre habitude. Puis je me souvenais qu'à ses yeux j'étais un homme et alors là je me retenais d'éclater de rire. En effet mon regard pouvait être mal interprété par Rick. Un mâle qui en regarde un autre de cette façon, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Le pauvre devait être en train d'émettre les plus folles suppositions en ce moment même. Déjà son esprit tournait à une vitesse impressionnante lorsque nous étions sur des enquêtes, alors j'avais aisément une idée de la turbine qui devait fonctionner à sur régime en ce moment même.

« Rick a vraiment changé ! Il ne se serait jamais emporté pour une femme comme cela avant ! » Affirma Peter l'ami graveleux de Rick.

« L'amour vous change un homme » Continua Bob en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Il est sûr qu'avec une beauté pareille, on peut bien changer ! Elle a l'air si sauvage, ça doit être un sacré coup au pieu. » Ricanait Brad en échangeant des sourires entendus avec ses deux comparses.

« Brad ! » S'indigna le maire, me lançant un regard d'excuses pour leur attitude misogyne.

« Quoi ? Avoues Bob que cette fille est une bombe atomique ! Je me ferai bien passer les menottes moi ! » Rétorquait Peter, immédiatement approuvé par les deux autres idiots.

Je serrais les dents de colère contenue. J'avais envie de lui dire que je n'avais aucun problème avec cela et qu'il pourrait passer la nuit avec de charmants hommes qui ne demandaient qu'à lui manifester leur affection. Mais je ne pouvais pas compromettre ma couverture pour ces imbéciles. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment un homme comme Rick pouvait prendre plaisir à se trouver en compagnie de ces néandertaliens. Je préférais de loin sa compagnie à la leur. Prenant ma décision, je me levais d'un seul mouvement, conduisant les trois hommes à porter leur attention sur moi.

« Désolé ! Affaire d'homme ! Quand faut y aller ! » Déclarais-je sous l'insistance de leurs regards.

Je m'éloignais sans leur laisser le temps de rire à mes dépends, et me lançais à la recherche des toilettes. Je dirais que les deux scotchs avaient eu raison de ma vessie, sachant que je n'avais pas pu aller aux toilettes durant ma séance relooking. Cherchant les toilettes des dames, je n'en trouvais bien évidement pas et à contre cœur je dus pénétrer dans celles des hommes. En poussant la porte, je priais pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, et ne pas en voir plus que je ne le désirais. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me risquais en territoire ennemi, avançant lentement vers les lavabos. Je ne faisais que quelques pas avant de me figer en découvrant mon écrivain penché sur le lavabo, de l'eau ruisselant sur son visage et mourant dans son cou. Sa chemise était ouverte aux trois quarts et ses manches relevées découvraient ses avants bras musclés.

Pinçant mes lèvres, je retenais un gémissement. Il était incroyablement sexy ! Moi qui le pensais dehors ! Mais non il était là devant moi, m'offrant un spectacle plus qu'appétissant. Passant ma langue sur mes lèvres malgré moi, je sentis une chaleur naître en moi. Et après ce que j'avais entendu, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir. Il m'avait défendu quitte à se brouiller avec ses meilleurs amis. Cela me touchait énormément. Je savais depuis longtemps que je lui plaisais mais il y avait bien plus que cela entre nous. Il m'avait dit « je t'aime » et son attitude me convainquait que c'était bel et bien le cas, mais que faire de cette peur qui m'étreignait et me pourrissait la vie ? Je le voyais me fixer à travers le miroir sans dire un seul mot. Il se redressa et me fit face. Je m'approchais, ne pouvant contrôler mon corps. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui lorsque mon écrivain fit un pas de côté.

« Désolé, je monopolise l'espace. » Me dit-il en évitant mon regard.

Je soupirais, maudissant mon déguisement qui m'empêchait d'avoir ce que je voulais. J'aurai aimé lui dire que c'était moi, mais après la scène dans le salon privé, je l'aurais mis mal à l'aise. Pourtant, j'avais une envie furieuse de l'embrasser, de tomber les masques et de me laisser aller à mes sentiments, enfin. Mon Dieu cela était déjà arrivé avant, mais aujourd'hui c'était au-delà de tout. Il avait défendu mon honneur face à ses amis, il avait aussi prouvé à quel point notre relation n'était pas juste fondée sur une tension sexuelle comme celle qu'il avait pu avoir avec Sophia. J'étais spéciale pour lui. Je l'avais bien compris, et à cet instant j'avais une envie furieuse de l'embrasser, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour, là maintenant, tout de suite.

« Alors euh vous faites quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il incertain, et je me rendais compte que je le fixais depuis 5 minutes peut être.

« Envie pressante ! » m'exclamais-je en reculant vers une cabine de toilette dans laquelle je m'engouffrais.

« Grosse envie alors pour ne pas utiliser les urinoirs. » constatait-il en m'indiquant un emplacement sur sa droite.

Je le regardais surprise, parlait- il de ce à quoi je pensais ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Comment pouvait-on utiliser ces choses en sachant que le voisin d'à côté ne se gênerait pas pour jeter un coup d'œil ? Impensable. Enfin c'était encore un truc de mec, une façon de se rassurer en se disant que l'on était mieux doté que son voisin, de se rassurer sur sa masculinité. Mais il était hors de question que je fasse mes besoins sous le regard de Castle. Il y avait certaines choses que je ne partagerais jamais avec lui, et cela était assurément en tête de liste !

« Tu te fiches de moi là ! » protestais-je outrée par la proposition.

Je le vis rire aux éclats. S'approchant de moi, il posa une main sur mon épaule, me regardant avec intensité, ce qui éveilla un trouble en moi.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! » lançait-il, le regard pétillant de gaieté.

Je le toisais sévèrement et roulais des yeux. Son sourire s'effaça puis il me dévisagea, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Quoi ? » Dis-je excédée.

« Je.. non rien, c'est vraiment… enfin euh… Vous lui ressemblez ! » Balbutiait-il, à nouveau mal à l'aise.

« A qui donc ? » Demandais- je sur un ton impatient, et fronçais les sourcils en le voyant si troublé.

« A euh… » Bredouillait-il lamentablement, me faisant arquer un sourcil.

Il bégayait ! Richard Castle qui perdait ses mots ! C'était une première. Et savoir que c'était moi qui lui faisais cet effet me rendait étrangement fière. Je savais que peu de femmes, voire aucune, ne l'avaient jamais mis dans un tel état.

« Ma partenaire, elle roule toujours des yeux lorsque je l'exaspère et moi je l'exaspère assez souvent juste pour la voir rouler des yeux. » m'expliquait-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Je le toisais surprise puis baissais la tête gênée. Il m'observait si souvent qu'il connaissait chacune de mes mimiques. Je devais vraiment faire attention si je ne voulais pas qu'il me perce à jour.

« J'aime aussi lorsqu'elle mord ses lèvres. Soit de réflexion, d'envie, ou de nervosité. C'est craquant. » Poursuivait-il en plongeant dans ses souvenirs, et j'avais soudain l'impression de n'être plus là, comme s'il avait occulté ma présence.

Ah Castle arrêtes ça, c'est vraiment gênant, touchant mais gênant. Me mordant les lèvres, je n'osais rien dire de peur de me trahir mais il était si adorable qu'à ce moment je n'avais qu'une envie finir de défaire ses boutons et lui imposer une séance make out, là maintenant tout de suite. Pourquoi fallait-il que je prenne conscience de mes sentiments alors que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à les exprimer ? L'ironie du sort probablement.

« Voilà comme vous là ! Maintenant, c'est vraiment troublant ! » S'exclamait-il en me pointant du doigt, comme pour souligner son point de vue.

Zut, je devais vraiment faire attention à ce que je faisais, il remarquait tout. Passait-il son temps à me regarder pour me connaître à ce point ? Bien sûr que oui ! Combien de fois lui avais-je demandé d'arrêter de m'observer comme s'il était un scientifique examinant un spécimen rare au microscope ?

« Bon écoutez, j'aimerai bien continuer à vous écouter vanter les louanges de votre muse mais… » Tentais-je afin de détourner la conversation qui dérivait sur une pente dangereuse pour mon identité et mon self contrôle.

« Ca presse ! Mauvaise digestion ? » M'arrêtait-il avec un sourire moqueur.

A cette réflexion, je lui lançais un regard noir qui le fit sourire.

« Oh le regard noir aussi ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être son frère caché, car avec toutes ces mimiques communes, vous êtes vraiment similaires on dirait que… » Poursuivait-il, lancé à plein régime, et je savais que lorsqu'il commençait, il ne s'arrêtait plus avant d'avoir élucidé l'énigme.

J'aurais dû me méfier en le découvrant et rebrousser chemin, tant pis pour ma vessie. Je connaissais pourtant la perspicacité acérée de mon écrivain, mais je m'étais crue à l'abri derrière mon maquillage, et à présent, je n'avais plus qu'une solution. Prendre la fuite, et maintenant.

« Bon je vous laisse ! » m'exclamais-je en me reculant dans la cabine.

Fermant la porte à clé je m'asseyais sur la cuvette, soufflant un bon coup. Moi qui pensais pouvoir gérer mon anonymat face à Castle c'était vraiment mal barré. À ce rythme il découvrirait mon identité sous peu. Ma vessie me rappelait que je n'étais pas là simplement pour discuter, ou réfléchir, et j'enlevais donc mon costume puis la combinaison que Rose m'avait fournie. Ce n'était vraiment pas pratique pour les urgences et heureusement pour mon salut, je n'avais pas de problème de digestion comme avait pu le suggérer Castle.

Lorsqu'enfin je fus débarrassée de tout cet attirail, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements et pouvais donc me soulager rapidement après, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement.

« Ah ça soulage à ce que je vois ! » entendais-je derrière la porte, me faisant sursauter.

Quoi non mais je rêvais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore là ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans les WC d'un club misogyne ? Venais-je de découvrir un des penchants cachés de mon partenaire ? Cette idée me fit doucement rigoler, mais je me ressaisissais en me rappelant qu'il était toujours là, à écouter tout ce que je faisais. Bonjour l'intimité. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il décide de grimper sur la cuvette d'à côté pour continuer notre discussion. Après tout ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait lorsqu'il m'avait pris en flagrant délit en train de lire _Heat Wave_ dans les toilettes du 12th il y a quelques années. Certes là j'étais sensée être un homme, mais si j'avais appris une chose en quatre ans sur mon partenaire, c'est que son deuxième prénom était Idéfixe et qu'il ne renonçait jamais.

« Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? » Pestais-je en me relevant et en commençant à me rhabiller prestement.

« Non j'aime bien vous parler ! » Me répondit-il sans détour.

« Le mot intimité ça vous dit quelque chose ? » Lui demandais-je en enfilant de nouveau ma combinaison. Sautant sur place pour l'ajuster, je laissais échapper un petit râle.

« Ah c'est dur, dur le transit ! » se moquait mon partenaire, un rire dans la voix.

Levant les yeux au ciel, j'enfilais mon pantalon après m'être battue avec cette fichue combinaison de malheur. Comment pouvait-il me donner envie de le violer sur place une minute, et la minute suivante me faire envisager le meurtre comme une option plus qu'acceptable ? Finalement les choses ne changeaient guère entre nous bien que travestie en homme j'oscillais toujours entre l'envie de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux et celle de ravager sa bouche et le reste de son corps de baisers ardents.

« Castle, la ferme ! » m'écriais-je de ce ton que j'utilisais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il dépassait les bornes.

J'eus enfin le silence, ce qui était surprenant. Finissant de me revêtir, je sortais du toilette et me dirigeais vers le lavabo. Castle me dévisageait la bouche ouverte, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Quoi ? » Lui lançais-je agacée.

Il s'approcha de moi sans un mot, me regarda de la tête aux pieds puis plongea son regard d'azur dans le mien. Il m'observa longuement, minutieusement, et soudain, il poussa un petit cri. Me pointant du doigt puis mettant sa main sur sa bouche, et me pointant du doigt de nouveau.

« Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Kate ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un air mi atterré, mi excité.

« N'importe quoi ! Il va falloir arrêter avec les délires hein ? Je vous fais penser à elle ok ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis elle. Je suis un homme au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué ! » Protestais-je en comprenant enfin mon erreur.

« Prouvez- le ! » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton lourd de défi.

Il se positionna devant moi, me bloquant contre le lavabo, une main de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Posant mais mains sur celui-ci, je tentais de m'éloigner de lui, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, la proximité de nos corps devenant difficilement gérable.

« Je n'ai rien à vous prouver ! » lui assurais-je en redressant crânement le menton.

Un sourire taquin naquit sur son visage. Il se pencha sur moi, et son souffle sur ma peau me fit frissonner. Mes mains se crispaient sur le lavabo, pour ne pas céder à l'appel de mes sens qui me poussait à approfondir cette ébauche d'étreinte.

« Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… » Murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

Puis il se dégagea de moi, me regardant avec un regard sombre et mutin. Je déglutis reprenant ma respiration difficilement.

«Je suis toujours très chaleureux avec mes amis ! » m'annonçait-il de ce sourire irrésistible et charmeur qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

Et sur un clin d'œil coquin et prometteur, il quitta les toilettes. Restant interdite quelques temps, je soufflais, passant ma main sur mon visage. Connaissant mon écrivain comme je le connaissais, je m'attendais au pire. Que me réservait-il ?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 de cette fic toujours en co-écriture avec Madoka-Ayu, alors ne l'oubliez pas dans vos commentaires! Merci toujours en tout cas pour les nombreuses reviews. Elles font arriver les chapitres plus vite comme vous le voyez! Merci également encore à Iliana Kate pour son travail sur cette histoire de corrections et suggestions.**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Rick**

Je ressortais des toilettes pour hommes avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Non je n'étais pas fou. Si Johan m'avait fait tant d'effet, c'était tout simplement parce que c'était Kate déguisée en homme. Et aussi bien fait soit le déguisement, je l'avais reconnue et mon corps avait été appelé avant mon esprit. Pourtant, troublé je l'avais été pendant quelques minutes me sentant réagir physiquement à un homme, ce qui était dans mon esprit tout bonnement impossible. Cette petite scène me donnait une preuve que Kate et moi c'était quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. Je reconnaîtrais son visage parmi mille, sa voix dans une foule, elle, déguisée en homme.

Et j'avais ressenti cette tension incroyable entre nous comme je la ressentais parfois sur certaines enquêtes. Ces moments où nous étions à deux doigts de nous embrasser passionnément voire même de céder à cette passion charnelle que nous nous refusions depuis quatre années déjà. Du moins qu'elle nous refusait, car pour ma part un seule geste d'elle et j'étais prêt à franchir le pas et assouvir notre passion encore et encore, jusqu'à l'ivresse la plus absolue.

J'allais profiter de son déguisement et surtout du fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sans être démasquée pour lui étaler tout mon amour et en profiter quelque peu. Certes je ne serais pas contre si elle voulait en venir aux choses physiques, j'étais prêt depuis quatre ans, rien n'avait changé. Evidemment je lui avais dit "je t'aime" au cimetière alors qu'elle me quittait pour sombrer dans le coma. Et même si j'avais de sérieux doutes sur le fait qu'elle n'ait rien entendu, j'allais me servir de cette soirée pour renouveler ma déclaration. Et après elle ne pourrait plus nier. Aux yeux de tous elle était Johan Adams, ce qui rendait d'ailleurs le jeu encore plus exaltant. Sur le coup je mentirais si je prétendais que n'avais pas été un peu gêné de savoir qu'elle avait pu assister à ma déclaration à peine voilée lorsque je défendais son honneur, mais après tout c'était plutôt positif. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière le voile de sa mémoire et j'allais en rajouter une couche maintenant que la machine était lancée.

Je regagnais donc la table que nous occupions bien plus détendu que je ne l'étais en la quittant tout à l'heure. Il ne fallait pas se le cacher, j'étais un joueur invétéré. Pas de ceux qui iraient flamber des milliards de dollars dans un casino. Non j'étais plutôt de ceux à me retrouver dans des cercles privés, organisant notamment chez moi des parties de poker avec mes amis écrivains, parfois le maire y était lui-même convié. Il fut un temps le capitaine Mongtomery nous avait rejoint dans d'illustres parties et d'autres fois aussi ma partenaire Kate Beckett avait agrandi le cercle. Et c'était une redoutable adversaire aussi bien au poker que dans le jeu qui s'était instauré entre nous. Car c'était aussi cela entre nous et nous en étions parfaitement conscients. Comment qualifier autrement nos taquineries et joutes qui atteignaient parfois des niveaux brûlants ?

Et ce que j'avais dans ma relation avec Kate ce côté plaisir intellectuel, cette stimulation permanente au travers des joutes était totalement exaltant. A mes yeux cela valait beaucoup plus qu'un tapis à la fin d'une partie de poker. Car cette dose de piment je la voulais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'y avais goûté pour la première fois il y a quatre ans. Et y renoncer c'était un peu comme renoncer aux condiments qui pouvaient relever un plat. La vie sans mes joutes avec Kate c'était un peu comme un plat fade, sans saveur. Et cela, je ne pouvais ni l'accepter, ni m'y résoudre.

Etant de retour parmi les autres je retrouvais Greg et Peter dont les remarques avaient plutôt eues pour effet de me mettre les nerfs à vifs. Je cherchais Brad du regard et soupirais de soulagement en le découvrant en grande discussion avec son courtier. Au moins n'avais-je plus à me soucier de lui pour le moment, même si j'en avais encore deux à gérer. J'espérais qu'en gentlemen qu'ils étaient censés être ils allaient agir différemment et n'allaient pas m'obliger à me replonger dans les abîmes colériques de tout à l'heure. Mais c'était peut-être leur demander plus de subtilité qu'ils n'en avaient à eux deux réunis dans la mesure où Peter me voyant approcher m'interpella en disant :

« Alors Rick tu en as mis un temps ! C'est la prostate qui te joue des tours ou bien tu te soulageais en pensant à tout ce que tu rêves de faire à ta petite bombe sexuelle de partenaire ? »

« Oui Rick ! » renchérit Greg « Avoue que depuis quatre ans tu dois avoir eu le temps de penser le scénario. On te pensait homme d'action, mais finalement dès que l'adversaire est de taille tu ne sembles pas très belliqueux »

« Ecoutez messieurs ni ici, ni nulle part ailleurs je ne veux vous entendre parler ainsi de cette femme que j'admire, que je respecte, que j'... » grondais-je en sentant à nouveau la colère gagner du terrain en moi.

« Mais oui vas-y c'est ça dis-le, de toute manière on l'a bien compris ! Tu es totalement foutu du côté des femmes ! Stana Katic pourrait te passer devant totalement nue, tu ne la verrais pas, car tu n'as d'yeux que pour ta Kate Beckett. Tu es irrémédiablement amoureux de cette femme Ricky » se moquait Peter, une lueur dégoûtée au fond des yeux.

Il avait raison sur plusieurs points. Depuis un temps je ne voyais plus les autres femmes. Elles pouvaient parader devant moi et tenter de me séduire, mais elles étaient toutes fades. Parfois sexy mais dépourvues de l'intelligence de ma Kate, tantôt éclairées intellectuellement mais sans la plastique de rêve de ma partenaire. Et même si parfois les deux éléments étaient avec peine réunis, il n'y avait jamais cette alchimie, celle qui faisait tout, celle que j'essayais corps et âme de transcrire dans ma série de Heat mais à laquelle je ne saurais jamais rendre justice tellement c'était quelque chose d'intense, de puissant mais tout simplement d'indescriptible. Il fallait sans doute le vivre pour pouvoir comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Et j'avais bien conscience que tout le monde ne connaissait pas cet état de grâce, de communion totale entre deux êtres. J'étais privilégié. Oui l'amour que je portais à Kate me faisait parfois mal parce qu'il était inassouvi mais je savais que le jour où nous nous laisserions une chance ça serait incroyable.

Non tout ne serait pas rose et pantouflard sans aucune dispute entre nous, bien évidemment que non. Car Kate et moi nous étions comme le TNT et le briquet, deux forces explosives se rencontrant. Alors ça serait sans aucun doute passionné dans ce que la passion a parfois de déchirant. Il y aura d'autres disputes, d'autres éclats, d'autres cris mais ils ne mettraient pas fin à ce que nous avions. C'était impossible autrement. Je voyais notre futur couple toujours aussi joueur, voire même plus que ce que nous nous autorisions actuellement. Peut-être dans un premier temps voudrait-elle conserver notre relation secrète afin que nous nous testions avant d'officialiser. J'anticipais déjà ces moments terriblement riches en allumages divers et variés, car si comme je l'avais avoué tout à l'heure j'étais un joueur, ma partenaire était tout aussi redoutable. Elle mieux que quiconque savait faire naître ce désir en moi, que même une douche froide peinait à faire redescendre. Elle n'avait pas eu à m'embrasser pour me rendre totalement fou.

Non tout cela s'était fait au cours de notre première enquête ensemble autour de différents moments. Le premier avait été évidemment lorsqu'elle était venue me déloger de mes occupations d'écrivain à succès en train de flamber lors de la séance de lancement de mon dernier opus de Storm. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à moi j'avais été charmé par son petit air rebelle, m'attendant à devoir signer une nouvelle poitrine. Naturellement j'avais tout de suite eu envie de signer la sienne, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lors de notre petit interrogatoire j'avais pu la scruter de bien plus près. Elle ne baissait pas les yeux, bien au contraire elle m'affrontait arrogante et fière, la veine de son front se contractant significativement. C'était une sanguine, incroyablement féminine dans une tenue pourtant très masculine. Et nous y étions de nouveau ce soir d'ailleurs. Bien évidemment elle devait avoir une armature particulière pour avoir une telle carrure, mais elle pouvait très bien par les seuls vêtements se rapprocher d'une certaine masculinité. Toutes les femmes avaient en elles ce brin, tout comme tous les hommes possédaient une part de féminité plus ou moins exprimée. Cette impression masculine était renforcée à cette époque par une coupe assez courte et stricte. Mais dans sa domination elle était diablement féminine et au bout d'un quart d'heure passé dans la salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat sa silhouette dansait déjà dans ma tête, m'envoûtant.

Dans les jours suivants, je m'étais imposé sur l'enquête, m'amusant à la mettre hors d'elle car cela me rendait totalement fou. Elle était tout en contrôle, mais je savais qu'en la poussant un peu j'allais pouvoir jouer avec elle. Nos échanges verbaux étaient semblables à un point interminable entre deux pongistes dans une finale de compétition de ping pong. Enfin naturellement il y avait eu ces derniers instants après l'arrestation d'Harrison Tisdale. Alors que je lui proposais un débriefing de notre enquête à la sauce Rick Castle, elle refusait d'être une nouvelle conquête dans mon carnet de bal. Mais alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu en rester là elle répondait à mon jeu alors que je lui disais que c'était dommage, que cela aurait été très bien. Je me souvenais de tout dans sa réponse, les mots dits, le ton employé, sa bouche si proche de mon oreille me susurrant "You have no idea". Et là, c'était à cet instant qu'elle m'avait totalement mis en boîte. J'étais depuis littéralement attaché, menotté à elle, convaincu que nous pouvions donner quelque chose d'autre ensemble, un cocktail explosif qui donnerait à ma vie ce tournant d'inattendu que je cherchais en vain depuis des années.

Et nous en étions toujours là depuis quatre ans. Depuis ce jour-là sa silhouette dansait en moi tantôt diablesse, tantôt angélique et je rêvais d'elle, de moi, de nous constamment. Alors oui toute cette digression mentale pour tomber d'accord avec Greg et Peter, j'étais totalement foutu auprès de la gente féminine, mais je n'en avais cure, une seule comptait. C'est ainsi que je répondais d'un constat clair et net les regardant constatant qu'ils étaient restés en attente, tels des chiens aux aguets :

« Oui j'avoue messieurs je suis totalement fichu. Je suis irrémédiablement, inexorablement, inéluctablement en amour avec Katherine Beckett. Puisse cette femme l'entendre et me rendre entièrement heureux. Je lui appartiens corps, âme et tout ce qu'elle voudra de moi »

Mère aurait été probablement fière de ma prestation au niveau théâtral en plein milieu de ce club pour gentlemen. J'en avais dans la foulée presque complètement oublié la présence de ma muse camouflée dans le costume de Johan Adams. Je la vis derrière moi alors que je finissais ma déclaration à cœur ouvert. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée totalement adorable, elle me regardait furtivement mais nos regards s'accrochèrent néanmoins. Oh oui j'allais prendre un malin plaisir à me déclarer perpétuellement toute la soirée pour la pousser dans ses retranchements, la mettre face à ce que je ressentais, au bord d'un précipice car je ne pouvais plus lutter contre ce qu'elle me faisait. Et je ne voulais pas d'autres femmes dans ma vie. Comme Greg et Peter l'avaient signalé je n'avais eu personne depuis Gina. Et surtout je ne voulais plus la voir dans les bras d'un autre homme. Je ne voulais plus d'un autre Josh Davidson que je haïrais silencieusement tout en le respectant car il avait eu la chance que les yeux de Kate se posent sur lui.

« Rick mon vieux, tu te fais trop sentimental avec l'âge. Je connais les femmes comme ta muse. Les sentiments leur font peur. Plaque la contre un mur, montre lui comme elle est capable de te faire bander et elle sera à toi » s'exclamait Greg avec un sourire entendu à l'adresse de Peter.

Alors que j'allais repartir dans une nouvelle ire, c'est Johan qui se leva furibond sortant totalement du rôle presque réservé dans lequel il s'était installé depuis le début de la soirée.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant. Vous allez l'entendre une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous ne le comprendrez pas car vous ne connaissez pas ce dont il parle. Il s'agit d'un amour ineffable, pur et passionnel. S'il n'avait été question que de sexe, je suis persuadé que Rick n'aurait eu aucun mal à mettre sa muse dans son lit, comme il l'a sans doute fait avec un certain nombre de femmes. Mais seulement il la respecte, la chérit, a placé sa propre vie dans l'ombre dans le seul but de la protéger, de la secourir. Alors oui il sera là le jour où elle laissera tomber ses vêtements sur le sol de parquet de sa chambre mais elle sait qu'il sera également l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourra pleurer, se recueillir, tout bonnement être elle-même, sans avoir à se cacher dans un rôle. Non vous ne comprenez pas ça, car il faut connaître un tel amour pour imaginer cette dévotion totale d'un homme envers une femme. Mais je le comprends, car moi aussi je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour la personne que j'aime ! » s'exclama-t-il avec fougue.

Johan avait prononcé cette tirade d'un trait, écartant à peine les dents, laissant sortir toute cette colère retenue. Je retrouvais la Kate qui luttait contre les injustices, hargneuse et combative. Elle avait répondu à ma déclaration. L'émotion que je ressentais était incroyable. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de me jeter sur elle et lui donner le baiser le plus passionnel de l'histoire, car elle était mon air, ma lumière, mon eau, mon feu, ma terre, mon ciel. Elle était mon tout.

« Ah Ricky ! » dit Brad qui s'était à nouveau joint à notre groupe « Il semblerait que tu aies trouvé un ami aussi romantique et foutu à la cause féminine que toi. Tant mieux car c'est un certain candidat celui-là sur le marché. Toutes les femmes doivent se retourner derrière lui ! »

Nous nous étions tous rassis suite à cette mise au point oh combien efficace de Johan.

« Oui Brad, effectivement j'aime beaucoup Johan ! » dis-je en regardant en coin celui qui était à mes côtés.

Posant une main sur le genou de ma partenaire, je le frottais doucement, prenant garde à ce que mon geste passe inaperçu aux yeux des autres membres de notre tablée. Je la sentis frémir à mon contact et souris, satisfait de sa réaction. Alors lentement je laissais glisser ma main de son genou, gardant le contact jusqu'au dernier moment du bout de mes doigts. Je la regardais, elle ne disait rien mais sa mâchoire serrée parlait pour elle. Je vis mon ami Bob, maire de cette ville sourire et comprendre que j'avais débusqué le secret de ma muse. Alors que je posais de nouveau une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Johan, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le toucher, Brad renchérit en clamant :

« Mais dis donc Rick, je te trouve bien familier avec notre nouvel ami qui ne semble pas trop être dérangé par tes petites caresses à peine cachées. Vous allez peut être avoir besoin de plus d'intimité pour vous connaître d'avantage. »

« Brad tu es ridicule ! » S'écria Bob.

L'autorité et la notoriété du maire suffirent à calmer le débat qui prenait de trop grandes proportions à mon goût. La soirée continua, nous circulâmes à travers les différents cercles d'hommes. Je ne quittais pas Kate qui avait besoin de moi pour que je l'introduise à tous ces hommes que je connaissais pour la plupart. J'en profitais pour être très proche d'elle, et ne ratais aucune occasion pour lui prouver mon amour. Elle en aurait certainement une overdose à la fin de la soirée mais tant pis. Je voulais qu'elle n'ait plus aucun doute sur l'intensité et l'authenticité de mes sentiments pour elle.

Une des discussions nous amena autour d'une table de billard où nous fûmes conviés à la partie. J'avais de nombreuses fois imaginé des scènes relativement torrides nous mettant en scène Kate et moi au cours d'une partie de billard. Dommage que ce soir, elle soit un homme car j'aurais volontiers mis quelques-unes d'entre elles au banc d'essai. Le fait que Kate soit une redoutable joueuse de billard ne me surprit pas. J'imaginais qu'elle avait beaucoup pratiqué dans une phase de sa vie, probablement après le décès de sa mère, traînant avec des motards dans des bars pas forcément très classes et jouant au billard pendant des heures. Alors qu'elle enchaînait les coups à succès, je passais à un moment derrière elle et Johan recula son postérieur qui vint percuter mon bassin sans prévenir. Et là je fus totalement figé sur place. Nous avions déjà été dans cette posture lorsque nous étions captifs avec le tigre au moment de pousser le coffre. Elle m'avait demandé de ne pas trop apprécier la posture, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Comment diantre était-ce possible de ne pas réagir à ce corps sublime penché de la sorte contre le mien ?

Et ce soir c'était la même chose, elle ne le faisait pas exprès, mais le résultat était identique. L'envie naquit en moi folle et furieuse. Or, si Kate avait été sous sa forme normale cela n'aurait rien eu de gênant. Mais aux yeux de tous les autres c'était Johan Adams qui avait mis le feu à la partie sud de mon anatomie. Et je n'imaginais que trop les blagues et les railleries dont je ferais l'objet si d'aventure la bande d'adolescents attardés qui me servait d'amis s'en rendait compte. Je ne savais pas si elle l'avait senti à travers son armature, mais c'était bel et bien présent. Je constatais qu'elle n'avait pas encore tiré son coup, restant figée à notre proximité. Je fermais les yeux au double sens de mes pensées, conscient que si je continuais sur cette lancée, je risquais de perdre définitivement le contrôle. Parce qu'il était évident, si je poursuivais dans le sens des mauvais jeux de mots, que j'étais plus que prêt à tirer mon coup. Je me baffais mentalement à croire que mes amis des cavernes m'avaient contaminé par leur connerie.

Malgré ma situation peu glorieuse à cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jouer avec elle, mon état étant caché pour l'instant aux yeux de tous, je me penchais sur elle, collant nos corps un peu plus. Posant une main sur son dos et l'autre près de la sienne qui reposait sur la queue de billard prête à jouer son tour. Je la sentais se crisper, elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre de l'air. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille.

« Faites attention de ne pas louper votre coup Johan, ça serait dommage de ne pas le tirer correctement. »

Et sur ses paroles je me détachais d'elle, satisfait de la voir se figer, stupéfaite par l'audace de mon sous-entendu. Faisant volteface pour cacher mon état, je devais m'éclipser quelques instants, à la fois avec rapidité pour ne pas montrer ce que je ne voulais pas que les autres voient et en même temps discrètement pour ne pas attiser les curiosités. En d'autres termes, je devais agir normalement, mais je ne savais pas où se situait la normalité à cet instant. Je simulais donc une quinte de toux et me dirigeais vers une porte de sortie qui donnait sur une ruelle derrière le club, c'était une sorte de sortie de service mais le patron que je connaissais depuis des années m'autorisait à l'utiliser. Je pressais donc la barrière métallique permettant d'ouvrir cette porte et me retrouvais dehors cherchant à regagner une respiration plus normale et surtout à me calmer. Je m'adossais donc à un mur fermant les yeux, à la recherche de cet air nouveau. J'avais voulu jouer mais j'avais été si loin que je m'étais mis dans un état proche de la folie. J'étais sur le point d'imploser littéralement.

**Kate**

Bien il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que Castle m'avait démasquée, et en plus il s'amusait à me provoquer en me touchant, frôlant, me lançant des regards ardents, et j'y répondais avec le plus pur des plaisirs. Mais je devais dire que son dernier sous-entendu m'avait mise KO, du moins pour l'instant. Malgré tout cela, je savais que je n'étais pas juste bonne à mettre dans son lit, par deux fois il me l'avait prouvé par ses paroles, défendant mon honneur et prouvant son amour sincère envers moi.

Comment continuer à douter encore, je l'avais dit moi-même, son amour était pur et passionné. Je le savais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il m'aimait sincèrement. Chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque regard me le prouvait au quotidien. Des fois je me demandais comment cela pouvait être possible alors que je ne lui laissais pas beaucoup d'espoir. Je n'étais pas femme de paroles, je n'aimais pas les effusions quelles qu'elles soient mais avec lui, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir. Et ce soir je n'avais vraiment plus envie de fuir. Il avait de par sa sincérité et son amour fait s'envoler mes peurs du moins presque toutes car celle de le perdre ne disparaissait pas entièrement mais comme disait ma mère Carpe diem ma fille.

Et puis mon corps bouillonnait. Toute la soirée, je m'étais retenue pour ne pas le peloter ouvertement, lui ne se gênait pas sachant que je ne pouvais rien dire. J'avais pour ma part contenu mon désir, ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'en avais même oublié l'enquête, cela ne me ressemblait tellement pas. Mais j'avais quand même noté certaines choses qui me serviraient contre le patron de ce club, bien qu'il ne soit pas là. J'avais écouté d'une oreille des conversations qui m'avaient confirmé qu'il n'avait aucun alibi. Donc je me disais que demain, je pourrais redevenir Beckett mais ce soir je voulais être Kate, juste Kate la femme amoureuse. Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas professionnel, mais ce soir, je me consumais littéralement pour mon partenaire. Il avait allumé un brasier en moi, il se devait de l'éteindre.

Je me levais sous le regard des amis de Castle.

« Une nouvelle envie pressante Johan ou vous avez décidé d'aller voir la serveuse qui vous fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure pour lui faire voir que vous êtes un homme, un vrai ? » s'enquérait grivoisement Brad.

Sérieusement ? Comment Castle pouvait être ami avec des hommes pareils ? Peut-être était-il comme eux avant ? Non, même s'il avait changé, je ne le voyais pas manquer autant de respect aux femmes. Roulant des yeux, je ne répondis pas et quittais le club. J'avais vu Castle en sortir et je devais lui parler

Arrivant sur le parking, je scrutais les alentours et le vis les mains dans les poches adossé à un mur. La tête baissée, il semblait en pleine réflexion. Je pris un moment pour l'observer, il était mélancolique, la lumière se confondant avec l'obscurité promenait des ombres sur son visage, le rendant encore plus magnifique. Il n'était pas triste mais semblait si pensif, j'espérais qu'il pensait a moi.

« Castle ! » l'appelais-je en adoptant ma voix habituelle.

Il se tournait vers moi, retrouvant instantanément le sourire, qui s'agrandit un peu plus lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent.

« Kate ! » s'exclama-t-il triomphalement.

Il s'approcha de moi à grande enjambées puis se planta devant moi me fixant avec intensité. Encore une fois mon cœur s'emballa, faisant du 150 à l'heure.

« Comment as-tu pu me reconnaître, si facilement ? » Lui demandais je, adoptant le tutoiement sans aucune gêne.

Il s'approcha de moi et caressa ma joue avec une tendresse affolante. Je fermais les yeux à ce contact, savourant à sa juste valeur cette douce caresse.

« Je t'ai tant observé Kate, je devrais dire contemplée. Je te connais par cœur, chaque trait de ton visage, chaque mimique, chaque expression. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu de suite mais mon corps et mon cœur lui ne s'y sont pas trompés ! » déclarait-il en me souriant tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, une fausse expression de panique peint sur le visage« Ça m'a beaucoup préoccupé d'ailleurs ! »

Je ris, pensant qu'en effet cela devait être assez perturbant pour un homme comme Castle d'être attiré par un autre homme. Mais en même temps, c'était terriblement flatteur de savoir que peu importait mon apparence, son cœur me reconnaissait toujours, comme si nos âmes étaient jumelles, et dieu que l'idée était plaisante. Terrifiante mais plaisante.

« Ah bon ? Il ne faut jamais mourir idiot dans la vie, cela ne te branche pas un petit tête-à-tête avec Johan ? » le taquinais-je en me rapprochant de lui jusqu'à poser une main sur son torse, que je caressais du bout des doigts.

Il me regardait un peu surpris par mon attitude. Nous étions proches, très proches, autant qu'on puisse l'être tout en restant décents. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'en avais la tête qui tournait. M'accrochant à lui, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, murmurant à son oreille.

« Pourtant Johan aimerait bien connaître certaines choses de toi. » continuais-je de le taquiner, dissimulant mon propre trouble grandissant.

Je le voyais déglutir me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

« K…Kate, euh …tu… euh… enfin… que…que, que…qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Bégayait-il en soufflant.

Passant ma main sur sa joue, je la caressais, savourant la douceur de sa peau rasée de près.

« Castle, j'en ai assez de fuir. Je ne dirais pas que toutes mes craintes se sont envolées mais je veux avancer et arrêter de me complaire dans ma vie plate et morne, celle où je ne laisse pas de place pour une relation, celle qui n'a que des histoires sans amour, du moins pour moi » lui expliquais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Il voulut parler mais je l'interrompais en posant une main sur ses lèvres, craignant de perdre le courage que l'assurance de ses sentiments pour moi m'avait apportée.

« Trop de temps Castle… trop de temps perdu hors de tes bras. Je ne te promets pas monts et merveilles, je ne te promets pas des je t'aime chaque jour, je suis comme je suis. Mais je sais combien tu m'aimes, je l'ai toujours su bien avant que tu me dises que tu m'aimais mais tout cet amour est si effrayant car je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je me suis toujours enfermée dans mon monde, bâtissant un mur de brique qui est devenu au fil du temps acier, et ce jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Et peu à peu il est redevenu brique puis certaines ont disparues, fragilisant l'ensemble. Il est encore là mais une porte s'est construite pour que tu puisses passer, accéder à mon cœur dont tu t'es emparé. » soufflais-je sans rompre le contact entre nos regards.

Puis lentement, maintenant la connexion jusqu'à la dernière limite, je rapprochais mon visage du sien, collant ma joue à la sienne.

« Sois mon roc comme tu l'as toujours fait. Ne m'abandonnes jamais quoique je fasse et ce même si j'ai l'air de te demander de t'éloigner. Dompte-moi car toi seul en es capable. » murmurais-je dans le creux de son oreille, comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand de tous les secrets.

Un silence se fit entre nous, que je n'osais pas rompre, attendant sa réaction. Il me regardait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte d'étonnement. J'avais tellement envie de la posséder maintenant. Mais je voulais une réponse avant. Il s'approcha de moi, posant de nouveau sa main sur ma joue, l'englobant, diffusant sa chaleur dans tout mon corps.

« Always…Kate, je te le répèterai toujours, always ! » se contenta-t-il de dire en me souriant amoureusement.

Se penchant sur moi, il fit pression sur ma nuque pour approcher nos visages. Fermant lentement les yeux d'anticipation, j'entrouvrais les lèvres, impatiente, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. J'avais tant désiré ce baiser, depuis si longtemps, qu'à présent j'étais anxieuse et nerveuse mais tellement heureuse. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque lorsque :

« Arhum, Castle ! »

Ce dernier se redressa brusquement, comme piqué au vif. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps vers le fauteur de trouble. Brad nous toisait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Rick me regarda puis scrutait son ami et la réalisation se fit. La situation paraissait tout autre que ce qu'elle était, un homme et une femme sur le point de s'embrasser car à cet instant aux yeux de tous j'étais un homme.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Voici (enfin peut-être pour vous) le nouveau et avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, **__**toujours en co-écriture avec Madoka-Ayu**__** et toujours sur la correction bienveillante et admirable d'Iliana Kate. Ses suggestions et ajouts sont un pure merveille et elle vient compléter notre binôme avec justesse. Merci à vous aussi et toujours pour vos fantastiques retours.**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Kate**

« Ah oh Brad !» Cria nerveusement Castle, tapant assez fortement mes épaules, me tassant sur place.

Il riait un peu trop fort à mon goût pour paraître innocent. Quant à moi je ne pus retenir un ricanement devant l'air catastrophé de Castle. Cela allait jazzer dans les clubs les plus huppés ! Richard Castle aurait des tendances bi sexuelles ! Il a été surpris en compagnie d'un jeune homme sur le point d'échanger un baiser fougueux. Je pouffais de nouveau de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Castle en lisant cela.

A présent il avait mis une telle distance entre nous que cela rendait la situation encore plus suspecte. Et la tête choquée de Brad valait aussi le détour. J'avais une telle envie d'éclater de rire que je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour pouvoir me retenir. Il fut rejoint par Greg et le maire qui nous toisèrent tous deux avec étonnement.

« Que se passe- t'il ? » Demandèrent Greg et Bob en cœur.

« Rien les gars, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIEN du tout » Répondit mon partenaire avec un air faussement assuré, insistant plus que nécessaire sur le « rien ».

Je décidais de m'amuser un peu avec lui. Après tout autant que cette couverture me serve à quelque chose d'autre que de mettre un coupable en prison, et puis c'était l'occasion de me venger de toutes les fois où mon écrivain m'avait mise dans l'embarras.

« Oh Ricky, je crois que nous ne pouvons plus nous cacher autant leur dire ! » Dis-je en m'accrochant amoureusement à son bras.

Castle me regardait me faisant de grands yeux, un air de panique intense sur la face, ce qui me faisait jubiler intérieurement.

« Euh Castle tu nous expliques là ! » s'enquit Greg en ouvrant grand la bouche d'un air abasourdi.

Je regardais mon partenaire et les autres papillonnant des yeux. Il soupirait me toisant sévèrement, et j'en fus extrêmement amusée. Il roulait des yeux, comprenant mon manège, même s'il n'appréciait visiblement pas.

« Dis Castle, tu vires ta cuti ! Ta muse t'a dégoûté des femmes alors tu vas voir du côté des jeunes hommes ! Remarque, tu as du goût, tu n'as pas pris le plus moche ! » s'exclama Greg dans un rire graveleux.

Je tournais la tête brusquement, ignorant le ricanement moqueur de Castle. M'approchant d'eux, je ne me stoppais qu'à quelques mètres seulement. Sans me départir de ma perruque ou tout autre artifice, je m'adressais à Greg et Brad de ma vraie voix.

« Dites-moi messieurs, ça vous branche toujours que je vous passe les menottes ? J'en serai enchantée ! Outrage à agent… ça vous vaudra un petit séjour en prison qui vous fera connaître les joies du sexe masculin ! » déclarais-je de mon ton le plus polaire.

Satisfaite je les voyais déglutir. Leur teint vira au blanc, et ils se mirent à transpirer à grosses gouttes en se rendant compte de mon identité.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous, vous êtes… vous êtes … » balbutia Brad en clignant furieusement des paupières, comme pris d'un tic nerveux.

« Oui le flic bien roulé que vous aimeriez soulever ! » Répliquais-je sévèrement.

« Putain mon pote, tu nous as trahi tu aurais pu nous mettre au parfum ! » s'exclamèrent les deux compères en se tournant vers Castle.

« Désolé les gars mais je ne suis fidèle qu'à une seule personne ! Il n'y a qu'à elle que je rends des comptes. » Répliqua mon partenaire d'un ton sans appel.

Je regardais mon écrivain et lui souriais, touchée encore une fois. Nos regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se quitter. Mon Dieu ce que j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Je ne me lassais pas de ces moments où nous étions comme seuls au monde, même si passer à l'étape supérieure commençait à m'intéresser de plus en plus.

« Hum euh eh euh ahaha… Vous n'allez pas mal prendre ce que nous avons dit hein ? C'est flatteur pour une femme qu'autant d'hommes la désire ! Vous êtes superbe alors normal que nous fantasmions, n'y voyez pas d'outrage hein, ahahhaha ! » Renchérissait Brad en tentant un sourire séducteur qui avait tout de la grimace.

Je m'approchais de lui collant mon visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

« Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que je pourrais vous réserver ! Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour Brad ! » le tançais-je jubilant de sa déconfiture.

Et sur ces mots je me redressais laissant Brad et Greg pantois. Je me dirigeais vers Castle qui me sourit, me tendant son bras que je pris sans hésiter une seconde. J'avais grillé ma couverture mais cela n'avait aucune importance car j'avais entendu ce que j'avais voulu entendre et avais donc mon suspect servit sur un plateau. Dès le lendemain, je savais que j'aurais un mandat sur mon bureau qui me permettrait de l'arrêter. Et puis j'avais eu un supplément, la cerise sur le gâteau, une déclaration d'amour de Richard Castle sans fioriture, sans faux semblant, sincère et tellement magnifique. Je n'avais plus aucun doute, jusqu'à présent j'avais pensé que sa première déclaration était due à la situation tragique dans laquelle j'étais et qu'il m'avait lancé cela comme pour me retenir à la vie mais je savais cela faux à présent.

« Au plaisir messieurs ! » lançais-je avec un sourire provocateur.

« Quelle femme ! » Entendis-je le maire dire.

Je souris regardant mon partenaire qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, un sourire indélébile sur le visage.

« Kate Beckett vous êtes une femme pleine de surprise ! » me souffla-t-il en me couvant d'un regard ampli d'admiration.

Mordant mes lèvres, je laissais glisser ma main sur ses fesses si tentantes, alors que nous étions à couvert des regards des opportuns. Je sentis mon écrivain se crisper sous cette audacieuse caresse et lancer des regards paniqués autour de nous. Je souris contente de mon effet, et amusée de le voir perdre de sa superbe arrogance.

« Tu n'as pas idée Castle ! » murmurais-je à son oreille.

Je le vis ouvrir puis refermer la bouche sans trouver de réponse, sa respiration était saccadée. Je tenais le bon bout ! Ce soir Richard Castle serait propriété exclusive de Kate Beckett.

**Rick**

Nous étions donc dans la ruelle jouxtant le club et avancions quand nous vîmes loin de nous le dirigeant du club. Il toisait ma partenaire d'un air mauvais et je supposais qu'il avait assisté à la scène précédente où Kate faisait sauter sa couverture. Il s'adressa à moi d'un ton peu amical.

« Rick, je dois te parler sans attendre ! Viens dans mon bureau ! »

Nous rebroussions donc chemin, ma partenaire toujours accrochée à mon bras. Il dit, ne s'adressant pas à elle, agissant comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Par contre elle reste ici ! » lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant «Je n'en veux pas dans mon club et encore moins dans mon bureau ! »

Ce mépris avec lequel il s'adressait aux femmes, et plus particulièrement à ma muse, me révulsait. Voilà des années que je me rendais dans ce club uniquement pour faire plaisir à Paula. Mais ce n'était pas mes idéaux, bien au contraire. Ils étaient même aux antipodes, et j'étais soulagé de savoir que je n'aurais plus à faire semblant et à mettre les pieds dans ce lieu. Il y avait bien d'autres clubs à New-York dans lesquels je pourrais me rendre, et cela en compagnie de ma superbe partenaire. Des endroits où elle serait traitée avec le respect qu'elle méritait de recevoir. Du coin de l'œil, je percevais le regard noir lancé par Kate à Roy. Je les connaissais ces regards, j'en avais été parfois le destinataire et ce n'était pas agréable. Mais qu'elle était mignonne quand elle s'énervait. J'appréciais juste quand ce n'était pas dirigé contre moi.

« Si ! Elle vient avec moi. Ou alors ce que tu as à me dire peut être dit ici même dans la ruelle Roy » lui répondais-je avec une froide indifférence.

Il ne sembla pas très heureux, mais je n'en avais cure. Primo je n'avais rien à cacher à Kate et secundo je refusais de participer à cette entreprise de discrimination. On parlait de coutumes barbares dans certains autres pays, mais le traitement des femmes dans un pays "évolué" comme le nôtre laissait à désirer. Kate quant à elle me gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant. Appréciant que je défende la cause des femmes envers et contre tout. Un homme féministe, voilà ce que j'étais. Et il valait mieux quand on voyait la femme dont j'étais tombé fou amoureux.

« Très bien, suivez-moi ! » nous répondit Roy d'un ton sec, en ouvrant brutalement la porte de service.

Nous le suivîmes dans le couloir du club, passant non loin du bar où la serveuse, seule femme autorisée à rentrer dans ce club fit un grand sourire à Kate, toujours déguisée en Johan, accompagné d'un clin d'œil aguicheur. Décidemment elle faisait des ravages des deux côtés ! J'étais jaloux, je ne la voulais que pour moi et pourtant tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

« Dis-moi, non seulement il faut que je me méfie des autres hommes avec toi mais aussi des autres femmes ? » la taquinais-je à ce sujet, me penchant vers son oreille.

Comme avec elle les joutes verbales n'étaient jamais loin, et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir, sa contre-attaque ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Tu as peur de ne pas assurer Ricky ? » me répondit-elle de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

J'étais fou de ces jeux entre nous et je savais pertinemment que même si ce soir nous semblions être prêts à passer à l'étape suivante, ils ne disparaîtraient pas pour autant.

« J'assure Kate, j'assure ! » lui dis-je tout en posant une main au niveau de ses reins que je caressais, avant de la laisser glisser à la naissance de ses fesses.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais je la sentis néanmoins frémir. C'était curieux de la sentir si affectée, elle qui d'habitude contrôlait tout. Notre petit jeu prit fin un instant plus tard, car nous étions arrivés dans le bureau de Roy qui entra en premier. Je laissais Kate le suivre et fermais la marche. Il s'assit, ne nous conviant pas forcément à nous asseoir. Ma partenaire qui avait l'habitude de mater du suspect, n'attendit pas la permission pour s'asseoir. Roy tiqua mais ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer la mâchoire en la foudroyant d'un regard assassin. Pour ma part je ne pouvais retenir un sourire.

« Rick, je sais bien que tu es un homme influent de la société, un membre très actif de ce club mais je suis contraint et forcé de t'en bannir. Nous avons un règlement et tu l'as enfreint en introduisant parmi nous une femme, de surcroît une flic ! » déclara-t-il sans ambages en détournant son regard noir pour le poser sur moi.

J'entendais bien qu'évidemment le club avait ses règles, mais c'était plutôt en raison de ce que Kate pouvait découvrir dans le club et sur Roy que ce dernier me bannissait.

« Très bien Roy. Je suppose que je te rends ma carte de membre » acquiesçais-je avec indifférence.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je sortais mon portefeuille de la poche arrière de mon pantalon et jetais la carte sur le bureau d'un geste méprisant. J'étais désormais étiqueté _persona non grata_ dans ce club et m'en moquais comme de ma première feuille blanche. Puis je tournais les talons, suivi par Kate qui se levait de son fauteuil en prenant tout son temps, faisant enrager un peu plus Roy qui bouillonnait littéralement.

« Nous nous reverrons Roy, mais sur mon terrain la prochaine fois » lança-t-elle alors qu'elle franchissait la porte.

Je ne voyais pas son visage mais j'étais capable de le décrire à ce moment, persuadé de ne pas me tromper. Elle était victorieuse et triomphante. Il pensait m'avoir humilié en me renvoyant du club mais il n'en était rien. Nous reprîmes le chemin nous menant à la sortie. Quand nous fûmes dans la rue, elle s'adressa à moi.

« Castle, je suis désolée ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une petite moue désolée qui me fit fondre.

« De ? » m'étonnais-je, ne voyant pas vraiment de quoi elle pouvait bien s'excuser.

En fait, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Encore une fois, j'avais refusé de l'écouter, et j'avais remis en question son jugement, son impartialité parce que c'était une personne que j'appréciais qui était sur la sellette. J'avais laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ma raison, obligeant ma muse à mener cette enquête seule. Pour le coup, je méritais le titre de pire partenaire de l'année. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne paraissait pas m'en vouloir, mais je me promettais de ne plus commettre cette erreur à l'avenir.

« Du bannissement du club. J'ai fait sauter ma couverture et t'ai impliqué dedans ! » s'excusait-elle en baissant les yeux avec culpabilité.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ce club n'était rien pour moi. J'y allais pour faire plaisir à Paula, mais rien de plus. Car ce ne sont pas mes valeurs là-dedans ! » La rassurais-je en lui souriant joyeusement avant de proposer « Je prendrai bien un verre ! Old Haunt? »

« Ou chez moi... » me dit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Bien que sa proposition soit en accord avec les évènements de cette soirée, j'avais préféré lui laisser une porte de sortie. Mais comme elle me l'avait dit plus tôt dans la ruelle, elle en avait assez de jouer. Le masque était tombé. Je trouvais d'ailleurs la situation assez puissante du point de vue de l'histoire. Je ne me refaisais pas en tant qu'écrivain j'étais attaché à cette dimension-là. Elle laissait tomber le mur alors qu'elle portait un masque, comme si ses sentiments s'étaient épanouis plus facilement alors qu'elle était travestie. Alors que je tardais à répondre, elle s'adressa de nouveau à moi :

« On y va ? » s'enquit-elle en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Katherine Beckett seriez-vous pressée de voir à quel point j'assure ? » Lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit et eut le souffle coupé par ma remarque. Mais conforme au personnage, elle eut un rire sarcastique. Qu'elle en profite car bientôt elle ne pourrait plus se le permettre ! Nous étions donc en chemin pour rejoindre sa voiture qui me semblait étonnamment loin du club, ce que je lui fis remarquer.

« T'étais obligée de garer ta voiture aussi loin ? » soufflais-je d'exaspération.

« Pourquoi Castle tu manques de ressources physiques ? » me demanda-t-elle railleuse en retrouvant son aplomb habituel « J'avais juste envie de tester ton endurance » me provoqua-t-elle en accélérant légèrement l'allure.

« Mais chère détective, il y a d'autres moyens bien plus ludiques de la tester ! » la piégeais-je en accélérant à mon tour.

« Paroles, paroles monsieur l'écrivain » rigola-t-elle en me lançant un sourire narquois.

« Oh mais ça fait quatre ans que je te propose une démonstration par les faits ! » soulignais-je en arquant un sourcil triomphal dans sa direction.

« Touché ! » me répondit-elle en laissant échapper un léger soupir vaincu.

Nos dialogues s'étaient échangés à grande vitesse, nos esprits très affûtés et totalement synchrones dans la phase de taquinerie. Nous étions enfin arrivés devant sa voiture qu'elle ouvrit. Une nouvelle fois je prenais place côté passager. Cette voiture revenait de loin. J'avais un instant espéré qu'elle soit changée après sa baignade dans l'Hudson, mais non la CIA avait repêché la Crown Victoria de Kate, la réparant lui redonnant une seconde jeunesse, sauf pour les sièges qui restaient toujours aussi inconfortables avec une légère odeur de renfermée en plus due à l'humidité que cette pauvre épave avait subi lors de sa nage non synchronisée. Je me surprenais à garder mes mains tranquilles pendant tout le trajet même si elles me brûlaient. J'avais envie d'arriver au plus vite alors je restais sage pour ne pas la distraire alors qu'elle nous menait à son appartement.

C'est tout aussi sagement que nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son étage. Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur elle s'élança vers sa cuisine, sans me regarder.

« Castle un verre ? » me demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle attrapait déjà deux verres à vin.

Amusé par son comportement, je l'avais silencieusement suivi, et je me tenais à présent juste derrière elle, et je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais été aussi courageux que l'on pouvait humainement l'être, et avais tenu aussi longtemps que je pouvais mais c'était trop, alors je la retournais délicatement pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Tout compte fait je n'ai plus vraiment soif » lui soufflais-je doucement.

Nos visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre, et mettant un doigt sous son menton, je lui déposais un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il fut doux et délicat. C'était pour le moment irréel pour moi. J'avais tellement rêvé, pensé à cet instant. Elle s'éloigna après un peu de moi en rouvrant les yeux, je constatais que son merveilleux regard s'était considérablement assombri.

« Attends-moi là je vais aller me changer en Kate. Ça sera mieux » me souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« J'aimerai le faire ! » Quémandais-je avec espoir.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise par ma requête.

« Oui Kate sérieusement » Répondis-je avec toute la sincérité que je possédais.

Et pour appuyer mes dires, je me saisissais de sa perruque pour l'enlever, découvrant ses longs cheveux ramassés et repliés dans un chignon parfait. Là je prenais l'épingle entre mes doigts, tirait et les boucles aux reflets caramel tombèrent en cascade sur les épaules de ma partenaire dans un mouvement souple et harmonieux laissant échapper des effluves de cerise. C'était un acte très intime et je comptais prendre tout mon temps pour la découvrir dans les multiples acceptions que cela avait.

« On va avoir besoin de démaquillant pour enlever tout ça » dis-je, caressant de mon index l'envers sa joue droite.

« J'en ai dans la salle de bains, je vais chercher ça » souffla-t-elle d'une voix légèrement voilée par le trouble que mes gestes avaient éveillés en elle.

Elle me quitta quelques instants allant chercher le nécessaire, et je prenais une profonde inspiration, plus conscient que jamais de l'enjeu de la situation. Ce n'était pas le moment de la braquer et de la faire fuir. Mes yeux ne la quittèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Mon émotion était d'une puissance et d'une force incroyable. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de la sorte auparavant à part lors de la naissance d'Alexis. Lorsqu'elle revint elle avait une lotion démaquillante et un sachet de coton pour bébés. Je souriais en voyant le paquet, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Je préfère ça aux disques classiques, ils sont plus grands et plus doux » m'expliqua-t-elle en revenant près de moi.

Elle était adorable, si fragile et tendre derrière sa carapace. Oh bien sûr, Kate Beckett était une femme forte et indépendante, je ne le savais que trop bien, mais ceux qui ne voyaient que cela d'elle ne la voyaient pas clairement, et passaient à côté de tout ce qui faisait la richesse de sa personnalité, de tout ce qui me donnait envie de me battre pour elle, de faire en sorte de la voir sourire chaque jour du reste de notre vie. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et savais que je pourrais passer des heures ainsi à la serrer, la chérir sans forcément qu'il y ait plus physiquement. Evidemment je savais et j'étais convaincu que le côté physique de notre relation serait merveilleux, mais c'était tellement plus.

« Tu vas t'asseoir pour être mieux » lui dis-je.

C'est alors que je l'invitais à prendre place sur un tabouret haut du côté de sa plaque de cuisson. Je posais la lotion et les cotons, juste à côté et en prenais un sur lequel je disposais quelques noisettes de démaquillant. Je commençais par son front et sous la couche plus sombre du fond de teint, je retrouvais le teint très clair de Kate. Le front dégagé je déposais un baiser dessus. Elle frémit sous la caresse, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ferme les yeux » lui demandais-je en me saisissant d'un nouveau coton.

Elle obtempéra, ses longs cils venant fermer ses paupières et pareillement j'enlevais le fond de teint, passant délicatement autour de ses yeux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Les cotons furent très vite teintés de la poudre, alors j'en changeais régulièrement. Quand j'eus finis je constatais que ses yeux ressortaient d'autant plus sur la peau plus pâle. Très délicatement je retirais les faux sourcils un par un, laissant place au trait parfaitement taillé en forme d'arc. Je faisais ceci très doucement, rendant le moment comme religieux. Je déposais de nouveaux baisers à la commissure de ses yeux, juste au niveau de sa ride d'expression, puis en dessous de son œil droit, juste sur son petit grain de beauté. Elle soupira d'aise avec un long sourire gardant les yeux fermés. J'enduisais un nouveau coton et m'attaquais à ses joues, retirant les traits plus marqués et libérant son grain de beauté au milieu de la joue droite. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux je l'embrassais lui aussi.

Elle me laissait faire, néanmoins très attentive à mes petites actions, suivant mes gestes de son magnifique regard qui me troublait faisant battre mon cœur plus vite. Je réservais le même traitement à la joue gauche avant d'utiliser un autre coton pour son nez et son menton. J'enlevais ensuite les faux poils de barbe et appréciais à présent de mon touché et de ma bouche la douceur de sa peau. La lotion sentait elle aussi très bon. Enfin j'en passais un dernier sur sa bouche, lui redonnant sa pulpe naturelle. Ayant fini je déposais le dernier coton sur la table à côté de nous, avant de reporter toute mon attention sur le visage de ma partenaire, heureux d'en redécouvrir les traits lumineux et envoûtants.

J'approchais une nouvelle fois mes lèvres de celle de Kate, soufflant légèrement dessus. Nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait été totalement passive, se laissant faire, en pleine confiance et c'était si merveilleux que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Nul doute qu'elle savait que j'allais l'embrasser et elle ne faisait rien pour lutter contre cette danse tout aussi délectable qu'inéluctable. Si notre contact tout à l'heure avait été doux celui-ci fut électrique. Elle eut un soupir lorsque nos bouches entrèrent en contact. J'appréciais la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, leur délicat goût fruité. De sa langue agile et délicate elle dessinait le pourtour de ma lèvre supérieure me demandant subtilement un accès à ma bouche que je ne lui refusais pas. Nos langues se mêlèrent tout doucement dans un premier temps, mais très vite elles s'accordèrent sur un rythme plus soutenu. C'était comme si nous nous étions embrassés toute notre vie tellement cela semblait naturel. Nos mains vinrent caresser la tête, la nuque et la chevelure de l'autre.

Elle me tira délicieusement les cheveux en émettant des micros sons qui se répercutèrent dans tout mon corps, en d'excitantes vibrations. Alors que j'intensifiais le baiser, elle gémit de façon très sonore dans ma bouche me rendant totalement ivre d'amour, de passion et de désir pour elle. Je sentais que la retenue de ces quatre dernières années commençait à tomber et il n'y aurait bientôt plus aucun contrôle. Or je voulais poursuivre ce que j'avais attaqué, avec le même calme alors je temporisais le baiser, le faisant arrêter par des bisous plus rapprochés mais moins appuyés. Elle grogna légèrement ce qui me fit sourire.

« Patience Kate, laisse-moi juste te découvrir » murmurais-je en caressant tendrement sa joue de l'arrête de mon nez.

Je la prenais à présent par la main et l'invitais à se lever devant moi. Elle accepta ma demande implicite et nous nous retrouvâmes l'un en face de l'autre. Elle portait des chaussures d'hommes et non ses habituelles échasses. Je constatais avec un léger sourire qu'elle perdait au moins 5 centimètres mais elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Je défaisais sa veste de costume et ensemble nous déboutonnâmes sa chemise. Nos regards étaient sur les mains de l'autre voyageant sur la boutonnière. Là aussi c'était comme pour le baiser, j'avais l'impression que nous avions fait ça toute notre vie tellement cela était naturel.

En dessous de la chemise elle portait une combinaison qui avait imité la carrure d'un homme pour ce déguisement. Je descendais la fermeture éclair de cette dernière, découvrant le buste de Kate. Certes je l'avais déjà vue dans sa baignoire quand je l'avais sauvé des flammes, ou au sortir de la piscine à LA ou encore à travers ses habits, mais diantre qu'elle était bien faite. Sa poitrine était bandée et comprimée. Alors d'un regard je demandais son autorisation pour défaire la bande. Elle me l'accorda d'un sourire confiant qui fit battre mon cœur de façon démesurée, et je déroulais délicatement le tissu, libérant sa poitrine. A peine eus-je fini que mes yeux tombèrent sur sa cicatrice. Elle capta mon regard, et gênée, mit ses mains devant, la masquant.

« Non laisse… montre-moi Kate, ce que tu es, est ce que je veux » lui dis-je doucement en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

Ses petits bras étaient tout tendus contre elle, recouvrant sa poitrine. Elle était toute tremblante, semblant honteuse de cette trace sur sa peau. Il ne fallait pas. Même si voir cette marque était difficile pour moi, cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté de Kate, encore moins à l'amour que je lui portais. C'était elle, elle était en vie et face à moi. Alors que j'appliquais une pression pour qu'elle se découvre elle se laissa finalement faire.

« N'en aies pas honte Kate, tu es magnifique. C'est toi. Mais je t'en supplie, ne le laisse plus jamais te faire du mal tu m'entends ? N'ai pas peur, je suis là » lui soufflais-je, incapable de dissimuler mon émotion à l'idée de la perdre.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et je la pris dans mes bras la serrant tout contre moi, comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur et de sa brutalité. Sa peau chaude et dénudée contre moi m'électrisa, et je luttais pour conserver les ultimes brides de contrôle qu'il me restait. Je la gardais ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant cette étreinte et ce qu'elle symbolisait, les yeux fermés au possible tentant de retenir mes larmes d'émotion. Elle me caressait le dos pendant que j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire, s'abandonnant totalement, tendant le cou pour dégager l'espace me permettant d'embrasser sa peau comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Et comme dans mes rêves elle gémit alors que j'aspirais sa fine peau entre mes lèvres, son souffle plus court et erratique heurtant ma peau surchauffée.

« Castle... » soupira-t-elle en s'arquant contre moi.

Sa voix était la plus belle mélodie qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre et mes oreilles ne voulaient plus rien percevoir d'autre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie que les sonorités sortant d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu tu es bien trop habillé... » protesta-t-elle alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ma chemise.

« Je suis tout à toi Kate... » Souriais-je sans quitter son cou, lui faisant comprendre que je la laissais décider de la suite des évènements.

_**To be continued...**_

_**En attendant à vous de jouer :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici le chapitre 4 de notre fic à et moi même, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça nous boost un max, celui ci est le dernier mais rassuré vous, il y aura un épilogue_.

Merci à Iliana encore et toujours pour son aide et soutient, tu es géniale ! Voila Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Kate **

« _Je suis tout à toi Kate_ » m'avait-il dit.

Cette phrase résonnait en moi et semblait à elle seule accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Car je savais très bien qu'il m'appartenait bien au-delà des mots et du corps. L'amour entre nous était corps et âme, à la vie à la mort, pour le pire et le meilleur. Des phrases qui étaient parfois prononcées sans être éprouvées, étaient chez nous de véritables leitmotiv. Des promesses et des Always que nous étions les seuls à comprendre. Et ces paroles n'en avaient que plus de poids car rarement prononcées, le silence étant notre mode de communication privilégié. Lui homme de Lettres, et moi, femme d'action, avions trouvés dans ce mode de communication qui n'en semblait pas un, le moyen le plus sûr et efficace pour nous comprendre au-delà des non-dits qui jalonnaient notre relation.

Nous n'étions pas seulement partenaires dans la lutte contre le crime, mais aussi dans la vie. Des mots galvaudés de nos jours avaient pris sens dans cette relation. Comme je l'avais dit sous les traits de Johan Adams dans le club ce soir, j'étais du type « one and done », considérant le mariage comme une institution sérieuse. Je m'étais toujours promis de me marier avec LA bonne personne et ne pas faire comme la grande majorité des couples aujourd'hui, me marier pour divorcer quelques années plus tard. Mes parents avaient été un modèle. Leur union n'avait pris fin qu'avec la mort de ma mère et malgré les années, mon père était resté fidèle à ce mariage. Bien que douze années se soient écoulées depuis l'assassinat de maman, il n'avait jamais noué de liaison avec une autre femme. Quelque part je le comprenais maintenant. Quand on avait la chance d'avoir trouvé son amour plus rien ne pouvait le remplacer ou l'égaler. Et j'étais certaine de l'avoir trouvé « mon unique » en la personne de Richard Castle

Ainsi mon partenaire avait-il eu raison au printemps dernier lors de notre dispute dans mon appartement lorsqu'il m'avait reproché de me cacher dans des relations avec des hommes que je n'aimais pas, me refusant ainsi le bonheur auquel j'avais droit. Je lui avais dit que jamais il ne se passerait quoi que ce soit entre nous, je voulais lui faire mal comme ses paroles à lui, l'avaient fait. Mais je savais déjà à l'époque qu'il viendrait de lui ce bonheur auquel j'aspirais depuis tant de temps. Il m'avait redonné foi en la vie au travers de ses romans. Bien avant que je le rencontre, cet homme était mon sauveur. L'instant était donc particulièrement chargé en émotions.

Nous allions franchir cette dernière marche qui nous séparait du bonheur. Mais en quatre ans, en dépit de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, de ces avancées suivies de reculs ; nous avions bâti un édifice solide. En réalité nous n'avions cessé de définir le couple que nous allions être un jour. Et ce jour était arrivé, enfin nous étions en phase et finalement j'acceptais ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Il était tout à moi et j'étais toute à lui. Bien évidemment j'aurai pu être sienne très rapidement, charnellement dès le début de notre rencontre. Mais je voulais à l'époque déjà plus. Je désirais être plus qu'une danse aussi folle et passionnée soit-elle dans le carnet de bal de Rick Castle. Je ne voulais pas Richard Castle l'écrivain à succès, le playboy, je souhaitais Richard Alexander Rodgers le père fantastique, l'homme, même si j'aimais toutes ses facettes à présent, le coté playboy n'étant plus, tout en lui m'attirais encore et toujours plus.

Et à ce moment précis face à cet homme, je ne savais pas ce qui allait prendre le dessus : l'amour inconditionnel ou la frustration de quatre années de désirs réprimés. Par avance je savais que dans nos nuits, je retrouverai nos jours, que dans nos étreintes, il y aurait de la tendresse, de la passion, du caractère, de la complicité, du respect, de la confiance. Car les unions physiques entre deux personnes reproduisaient en réalité le pattern de leur relation. Et compte tenu de la richesse de la nôtre, nos unions risquaient de prendre différentes teintes, tantôt tendres à l'extrême, tantôt fougueuses au possible.

J'étais face à lui, dénudée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Encore une fois tout à l'heure alors qu'il découvrait mes cicatrices, il avait appliqué une pommade sur ma blessure. Mes partenaires amoureux m'avaient souvent complimenté sur mon physique mais avec lui tout prenait sens. Au travers de ses yeux, je me sentais belle et je l'éprouvais. Peu importe si je correspondais à tel ou tel standard, la beauté était au final totalement relative mais prenait tout son sens dans les yeux de l'être aimé.

A mon tour et aussi fébrile qu'impatiente je lui retirais ses vêtements. La boutonnière de sa chemise était défaite déjà en partie, mais lentement je défaisais les derniers boutons, écartais les pans sans la faire tomber immédiatement par terre. Je voulais savourer l'instant. De mes mains j'appréciais son torse, le caressant langoureusement, me délectant des nuances de sa peau, ses formes fermes pas forcément parfaites au regard des autres mais si délicieuses au mien. Il se tendait à ce contact gémissant. Je me rapprochais de lui fermant les yeux, humant son odeur que j'aimais tant, épicée et sucrée à la fois. Puis de mes lèvres je parcourais alors son corps que j'avais sillonné de mes doigts. Je le sentais frémir sous mes baisers. Souriante, je mordillais sa peau, le marquant de part et d'autre. Il enserrait ma taille me rapprochant encore de lui. A son tour il parcourait la peau de mon cou, la happant. Dans un synchronisme encore et forcément parfait nous laissâmes échapper un râle de plaisir qui se répercuta dans la pièce.

Mais très vite ses lèvres me manquaient, alors j'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirais sur ceux-ci afin de lui faire pencher la tête en arrière puis pris possession de ses lèvres avec avidité, il ouvrit la bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau comme aimantées l'une à l'autre. L'échange était fougueux et passionné, à la mesure de notre désir mais surtout de notre amour. Gémissante, je me collais un peu plus à lui, l'attirant à moi en entourant sa nuque de mes bras. Il me serrait fort contre lui comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe et je perçus des tremblements.

Rompant notre baiser, je le regardais, ses yeux étaient brillants de désir, leur couleur avait viré au noir, je ne percevais plus qu'une auréole bleutée autour de sa pupille. Mais j'y lisais aussi une sorte d'inquiétude. Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je posais mon front sur le sien.

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais faire marche arrière Rick, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu étais sincère, je l'avais toujours su pour tout dire, j'ai aussi compris que ma vie sans toi ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue, car ça ne me suffit plus, tu es ma lumière, mon amour, le seul l'unique, je ne fuirais plus » soufflais-je en l'embrassant tendrement, de toute la force de mes sentiments acceptés avant de souffler en lui souriant « Alors n'aies pas peur Rick, je ne ferai pas volteface…je … je… » M'interrompis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Je ne parvenais pas à dire ces simples mots qui pourtant explosaient dans mon cœur et dans tout mon être. Il dut le percevoir car il coupa ma phrase d'un baiser.

« Il n'y a pas que des paroles en amour Kate, mais aussi des actes et des fois ils valent plus que les mots, je suis un homme de lettres et moi je te dis que je t'aime, je suis fou de toi. »

Je le regardais avec adoration et gratitude. Il savait toujours trouver les mots pour me rendre forte, exceptionnelle comme il aimait tant me le rappeler, acceptant tout de moi, m'aimant comme j'étais, n'exigeant rien de plus ou de moins que ce que je voulais bien lui donner.

« Toi, mon amour tu es une femme d'action, qui agit, les mots ne sont pas ton fort mais tes actes me prouvent tout, alors ne te force pas honey, j'ai compris. »

Mon Dieu qu'avais-je fais pour mériter un homme comme lui ? Je me pensais maudite des Dieux depuis l'assassinat de ma mère mais aujourd'hui, je devais reconnaître que c'était tout le contraire. Les Dieux m'avaient pris ma maman mais m'avaient donné Richard Castle, l'homme le plus adorable, le plus fantastique que la terre ait porté. Et bien que j'aurais préféré avoir ma mère auprès de moi, pour qu'elle connaisse Rick, je ne pouvais que me réjouir d'avoir un homme comme ça qui m'aimait au-delà de toute choses.

Toutes mes précédentes conquêtes m'avaient reproché de ne jamais leur dire « je t'aime » mais lui, mon écrivain, comprenait sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, sans me forcer, il savait que j'avais du mal, alors sans que je puisse les retenir, aussi puissant qu'un tsunami dévastant tout sur son passage, les mots sortirent d'eux même.

« Je t'aime… »

Il me regarda d'abord surpris puis me sourit caressant ma joue. Je fermais les yeux le laissant de son toucher retracer chaque partie de ma face. Je poussais un long soupir d'aise, je bouillonnais de désir pour lui mais ses caresses tendres me soulevaient le cœur, le faisant imploser. Je ressentais tout son amour et au-delà, c'était si fort que j'avais les yeux qui me piquaient.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Kate ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

J'ouvris les yeux le regardant surprise, moi pleurer, pourquoi ? Non je ne pleurais que rarement. Je le vis passer son pouce sur ma joue humide…humide, oui je pleurais mais pourquoi ? Je le regardais, il me souriait tendrement. Pleurais-je de soulagement ? De tristesse ? Non je pleurais d'amour car enfin, j'avais ce que je voulais, cette relation que je voulais tant, je l'avais.

Alors lentement sans lui répondre j'approchais mon visage du sien savourant son souffle chaud sur ma peau, je restais en suspens, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« Faites-moi vibrer monsieur Castle » soufflais-je ardemment.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez Miss Beckett ! » m'approuva-t-il alors que son regard s'embrasait littéralement.

Et sur ses paroles, il fondit avidement sur mes lèvres me soulevant. J'ancrais mes jambes sur ses hanches les entourant, il avançait me portant jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous nous embrassions avec la passion qui nous animait. A ce moment fini les faux semblants, chacun de nous montrions nos sentiments, laissant échapper des gémissements de part et d'autre. La chaleur qui envahissait mon corps depuis un moment déjà devenait incandescente à l'instant même où il me posa sur le lit aussi délicatement que notre échange vif le permettait.

Je finissais de le dévêtir et à présent, seuls nos dessous faisaient rempart à notre parfaite union. Les mains de mon amant étaient partout et nulle part à la fois, chacune de ses caresses me transportaient mais me semblaient insuffisantes. Il me délesta de mes dernières barrières vestimentaires Je me soulevais, sentant contre mon bassin son amour pour moi. Me frottant pour calmer mon désir, je lui arrachais des râles de frustration et d'envie à la fois.

Cette douce torture finissait par avoir raison de moi, et alors que je me mouvais toujours sous lui tentant de maîtriser mes ardeurs, je le suppliais.

« Rick je ne suis pas contre les préliminaires bien au contraire mais quatre ans tu ne penses pas que c'est largement suffisant ? »

Il me regarda avec son air espiègle, celui-là même qui me faisait craquer me donnant envie de le violer. Il se penchait sur moi, murmurant à mon oreille.

« Je vais vous faire perdre la tête Kate Beckett, pas d'empressement, qu'est-ce qu'une minute dans une vie ? Je veux connaître chaque partie de ton corps. »

Je le regardais papillonnant des cils alors que ses lèvres parcouraient avec avidité mon corps, ma peau. Je me cambrais totalement offerte, il faisait monter en moi des sensations inconnues, alors que nous n'en étions qu'aux simples préliminaires, je me consumais toute entière, jamais encore je n'avais connu de telles choses. Et alors que son exploration se faisait de plus en plus audacieuse, une vague de plaisir intense me parcourut, je me cambrais de nouveau et ne pus retenir un cri. Ce fut pantelante que je retombais sur le matelas, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il ravageait ma bouche de baisers, plus passionnés les uns que les autres, faisant renaître en moi, bien plus puissant le désir à peine assouvi. Je ne pouvais plus je devais lui appartenir maintenant au risque de mourir. Enroulant une jambe sur une de ses hanches, je le fis basculer sous moi. Il fut quelque peu surpris par ma manœuvre puis sourit, passant une main dans mes cheveux qui retombaient sur son visage :

« Miss Beckett quelle fougue, j'adore cela. » souffla-t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux.

« Vous n'avez pas idée, monsieur Castle » l'allumais-je en lui souriant à mon tour, réutilisant ces mots qui avaient tout déclenchés, qui lui avaient donnés envie d'en avoir justement une idée très précise.

Et sur ses paroles je m'emparais de ses lèvres, le départissent à son tour de ce bout de tissus qui nous séparaient de l'union la plus totale, je jouais avec lui jusqu'aux portes de son plaisir à mon tour, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus sonores mais il m'interrompit reprenant en main nos ébats

« Arrêtons de jouer maintenant détective, je vais vous amener au septième ciel ! » me certifia-t-il en plantant son regard assuré dans le mien.

Je me mis à rire, bien qu'il m'ait démontré de par ses caresses que cela était possible, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le provoquer, espérant qu'il se fasse plus sauvage, j'aimais cette douceur mais arrivé à ce stade, je voulais plus.

« Ah oui cela reste à prouver, je suis flic et il me faut des faits, monsieur Castle et non du blabla comme vous savez si bien le faire. Je suis une femme d'action ! » Répétais-je ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt.

J'eus à peine fini ma phrase que mon partenaire fondit sur moi dévorant mes lèvres, nous unissant enfin. La surprise me fit pousser un cri et alors qu'il dévastait mon cou de baisers, morsures et sucions divers et variés, il s'interrompit me regardant.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh Rick, bien sûr que non… » lui souriais-je touchée par sa sollicitude en caressant sa joue.

D'un mouvement de rein, j'initiais le commencement de notre valse amoureuse. J'avais l'habitude de prendre toujours le dessus lorsque je faisais l'amour mais cette fois, je voulais me laisser guider, aimer. J'aurai le temps plus tard pour d'autres ébats de diriger mais cette fois pour notre première, je laissais Rick endosser le rôle de chef d'orchestre et mon dieu c'était divin. Il jouait la partition à merveille sans aucune fausse note, jamais encore, je n'avais ressenti une telle chose, un plaisir si intense que j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir dans ses bras. Nos mains étaient jointes l'une à l'autre au-dessus de ma tête et alors que je pensais cela impossible, mon extase montait encore et encore, faisant imploser chaque cellule de mon corps et dans un cri, j'atteignais comme convenu le nirvana, le septième ciel, la fameuse terre promise que je n'avais jamais atteinte jusque-là dans ma vie.

C'est tremblante que je laissais ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Essoufflée, déboussolée, j'avais des papillons défilant devant mes yeux, mon cœur battait la chamade faisant écho à celui de mon homme qui n'était guère dans un meilleur état que moi. Sa tête dans mon cou, je sentais son corps vibrer encore contre le mien en réminiscence de la représentation que nous venions de donner. Nous en ressentions les échos tout comme après un séisme, il y avait des répliques. Et à cet instant je compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais appartenir à un autre homme que Richard Castle, j'étais perdue pour la gente masculine mais peu importait car je ne voyais plus que lui, l'amour de ma vie, mon héros et unique amour, celui qui en entrant dans ma vie l'avait sauvée.

Il nous fallut dix bonnes minutes pour reprendre nos esprits mais je nous sentais toujours sur ce nuage d'ivresse et de félicité.

« Je crois… je crois que je vais avoir énormément d'inspiration aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama soudain Rick en redressant lentement la tête.

Je le regardais nous n'avions pas bougé, je caressais ses cheveux, souriant, lorsque je stoppais mes caresses, perdant mon sourire alors que ses paroles traversaient les dernières brumes de passion et de béatitude.

« Bien tant mieux mais je tiens à t'avertir que si tu utilises nos ébats pour tes scènes de sexe entre Nikki et Rook, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de voir à quel point l'original dépasse la copie ! » le menaçais-je en le toisant sévèrement.

Se redressant vivement, il me regardait une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

« Mais comment veux- tu que j'écrives alors ? » S'enquit-il désespéré.

« Tu le faisais très bien avant, non ? » Lui répondis-je le toisant perplexe.

« Oui mais c'était avant. Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est que l'amour avec toi, je ne peux plus écrire ces scènes fades » Rétorqua-t-il sans se départir de son air inquiet.

Je le regardais un sourcil levé, refusant de me laisser attendrir.

« Bon ok, elles ne sont pas fades mais tellement en deçà de la réalité, je ne peux qu'être influencé, je n'ai plus à imaginer maintenant et cela se ressentira dans mon écrit. » Me conta-t-il de façon théâtrale, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, tel un dramaturge du 18ème siècle.

Fronçant les sourcils, un sourire taquin sur le visage, je le regardais faisant son show dramatique à la Martha Rodgers. Je le fis basculer sous moi, l'immobilisant avec mes mains.

« Eh bien tu ferais bien de souhaiter que personne ne se rende compte que ce n'est plus un fantasme ou bien cela le redeviendra ! » le tançais-je vertement dissimulant mon amusement.

« Tu n'oserais pas,

* * *

><p>tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps maintenant, comme moi je ne peux plus me passer du tien. » me provoqua-t-il avec un sourire arrogant et sûr de lui.<p>

Mordant mes lèvres, je souris. Il avait raison mais je préférais mourir que lui dire et ce n'était pas parce que nous étions en couple à présent ayant enfin assouvi notre passion que j'allais arrêter de le provoquer. Oscillant sur lui, je me penchais, murmurant à son oreille :

« J'ai tenu quatre ans combien paries-tu que je peux en tenir quatre autres avant de remettre le couvert ? »

Je me redressais et lorsque je vis son visage blême, je retins un éclat de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, notre relation serait tout sauf ennuyeuse et je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser. Me levant avec souplesse m'aidant de mes bras, je quittais la chambre pour la salle de bains.

« T'es pas sérieuse, hein Kate ? » s'écria-t-il d'une voix clairement affolée.

J'entendis un grand boom et riais imaginant que mon écrivain venait de s'étaler par terre. J'ouvrais la porte de la douche allumant l'eau de celle-ci attendant qu'elle se réchauffe.

« Je ne sais pas chaton, nous sommes en 2012 une fois tous les quatre ans pour les années bissextiles, ça serait symp… » continuais-je à le provoquer, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je fus plaquée contre la paroi de la cabine de douche.

« Je vais te prouver qu'il te sera déjà difficile d'attendre la fin de la journée ! » grogna-t-il en se collant à moi.

Et sur ses paroles, il fondit sur mes lèvres les ravageant, m'arrachant un gémissement et nous repartîmes pour une nouvelle session encore plus torride que la première.

* * *

><p><em>A vous !<em>


	6. Epilogue

Nous voila enfin à la fin de cette fic, oui nous savons que nous vous avons fait attendre, plus que de raison, nous nous en excusons pour nous faire pardonner, un long Épilogue qui serait plus assimilé à un chapitre !

Nous remercions toute celle et ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et moi même nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Kate**

Je me réveillais complètement groggy par tant de passion et de plaisir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon. J'étais ivre, sur un nuage de félicité. Je me tournais vers Rick lui faisant face mon bras sous ma tête. Je le regardais et il me sourit, se positionnant de la même manière. Nous nous observions en silence, heureux. Un air béat était peint sur son visage et je devais avoir la même mine que lui. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que l'acte d'amour pouvait procurer autant de plaisir et de communion à la fois. Pourtant j'avais connu des hommes qui m'avaient donné énormément de plaisir, Josh en particulier, mais avec Castle, c'était au-delà et je ne parvenais pas à mettre des mots sur mon ressenti. Je ne sais combien de temps nous nous observâmes ainsi, l'un et l'autre, toujours est-il que le gargouillis de mon ventre nous rappela à l'ordre.

« Malgré ce que l'adage dit, on ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ! » déclara Rick en éclatant de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres que je voulus approfondir, mais il s'écarta « Gourmande ! Mais pour avoir des forces pour de plaisantes activités, il faut s'alimenter miss Beckett. »

Sur ces paroles sages, il se leva, m'offrant une vue sur son postérieur. La tête posée dans ma main, je me mordis les lèvres sentant mon envie de lui revenir. Il se retourna et croisa mon regard envieux. Il me sourit puis fit volteface, ondulant ses hanches outrageusement. J'éclatais de rire, lui balançant un coussin qui atterrit dans sa tête, le faisant rire à son tour.

« Espèce d'allumeur ! » m'exclamais-je en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« J'ai fait mes classes auprès de la déesse de l'allumage ! » répliqua-t-il en se retournant, faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

Puis de nouveau il fit face à la porte et quitta la chambre dans un déhanchement sensuel. Je secouais la tête en souriant, souhaitant que jamais notre jeu s'arrête. Je ferais tout pour garder ce feu entre nous.

Je me levais me dirigeant vers la salle de bain en tenue d'Eve. J'avais l'impression de passer ma vie sous la douche depuis hier, mais je me sentais poisseuse après mes activités de la nuit et de la matinée. Malgré ma douche aux aurores, nous avions remis le couvert plusieurs fois depuis, comme pour rattraper le retard de quatre années de frustration. Je soupirais comblée, tandis que l'eau chaude détendait mes muscles. Je me savonnais avec mon gel douche aux fleurs de cerisiers, odeur que mon amant aimait tant. Je me mordis les lèvres en repensant à nos ébats, gémissant nostalgique.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sortis de la douche me séchant. J'enfilais un shorty puis scrutant la chambre, je trouvais la chemise de Rick que j'enfilais. J'allais sortir de la chambre lorsque la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit, Rick passa la tête.

« Le petit déjeuner est servi ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il se figea lorsqu'il me vit. Ouvrant la bouche, je vis ses yeux prendre une lueur sombre. Je le regardais surprise.

« Quoi ? » m'étonnais-je, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Il s'approcha de moi à grands pas et pris possession de mes lèvres avec avidité, m'arrachant un gémissement de bien-être. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour un tango sensuel, ce baiser était fougueux et passionné au-delà de ceux qu'il m'avait donnés, comme si cela était possible. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

« Que me vaut ce baiser enflammé ? » m'enquis-je, légèrement haletante.

Il me regarda d'un air obscurci de désir.

« Tu te demandes vraiment ? » souffla-t-il en m'observant d'un air obscurci de désir avant de s'écarter de moi pour me détailler avidement « Toi dans ma chemise, plus sexy que jamais. Le tissu qui touche ta peau, se frottant à toi laissant ton odeur dessus… Comment veux-tu que je résiste ! Tu veux ma mort ? »

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais. Puis dans un sourire facétieux, je lui dis mutine.

« Humm… Il vous en faut peu monsieur Castle mais je peux arranger cela. »

Je commençais à défaire les boutons de la chemise, un sourire triomphant et provocateur aux lèvres devant son expression de plus en plus sombre. Il m'interrompit en attrapant mes poignets.

« Arrêtes ça, ou je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque. On va petit déjeuner et j'envisagerais le sort de ce tissu plus tard, pour l'instant tu dois t'alimenter. »

Nouant ses doigts aux miens il m'attira à sa suite, je me mordis les lèvres mes yeux se baladant sur une certaine partie de son corps dont j'avais une vue plongeante.

« Votre sollicitude me touche monsieur Castle ! » Me moquais-je affectueusement.

« Je te veux en forme, qu'est-ce que dirait ton père s'il te voyait dépérir alors que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Il te ferait certainement ta fête, s'il savait tout ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit ! » riais-je de bon cœur.

Il s'arrêta puis se retourna, je retins un rire devant son air anxieux.

« Je suis certain que tu ne parleras jamais de nos ébats à ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Car vous êtes loin d'être innocente miss Beckett » répliqua-t-il d'un ton incertain.

« Qui sait mon père a toujours su me tirer les vers du nez… Méfies-toi mon chéri, il a toujours été protecteur envers moi. Je suis toujours sa petite fille adorée pour lui. » lui murmurais-je à l'oreille d'un air taquin.

M'installant à table, je commençais à manger avec appétit tandis qu'il me toisait en silence, me faisant sourire. J'aimais le faire marcher car il courrait à chaque fois.

« De toute façon, ton père m'aime bien, il ne me fera jamais rien ! » Me dit-il dans un sourire s'installant en face de moi, se tartinant son pain de beurre.

Je voulais jouer avec lui, j'aimais tant le torturer ainsi.

« Tu aimais bien Ashley mais si tu avais appris qu'il avait eu des relations avec Alexis qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

Je le vis s'étouffer avec sa tartine, il toussa et je dus lui taper dans le dos pour faire passer la crise.

« Si tu m'aimes Kate, ne lui dis jamais rien, ou tu devras assister à mon enterrement ! » S'exclama-t-il dans un air théâtral à la Martha Rodgers.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir me réduire au silence, cela va te coûter très cher Castle ! » laçanis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

« Dis-moi, tu auras ! » Me dit-il d'un air apeuré.

Je ris de nouveau. Les hommes il fallait décidément tout leur expliquer. Je me levais faisant le tour de la table. M'asseyant sur ses genoux, je lui murmurais mon vœu à l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure de ma demande, il ouvrait de plus en plus la bouche.

« Miss Beckett, vous n'êtes qu'une vicieuse ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement choqué.

« Ma condition, Castle, à toi de voir ! Veux-tu rendre Alexis orpheline ? » répondis-je fermement en souriant.

« Bien, je me plies à votre volonté maîtresse Beckett ! » abdiqua-t-il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

Je ris de nouveau, mon Dieu que j'aimais nos jeux ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je finis le petit déjeuner sur ses genoux savourant ses baisers entrecoupés de becquées qu'il me donnait. Lorsque nous eûmes fini, Rick se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien que j'avais envie de le rejoindre, je n'en fis rien et entreprenais de ranger. Nous n'allions décemment pas passer la journée au lit et aujourd'hui il faisait beau. Je voulais aller me balader en dehors de Manhattan, profité du beau temps pour aller à Coney Island. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis la mort de ma mère, n'en n'ayant plus envie, ne trouvant pas la force de me rappeler les souvenirs que j'avais là-bas. Mes parents étant assez pris, ils se réservaient malgré tous des escapades les week-end, comme ils ne pouvaient s'éloigner trop du centre, les abords étaient parfaits.

Je finissais de ranger lorsque je sentis une odeur boisée se répandre dans la pièce puis deux bras m'encerclèrent alors que des lèvres chaudes se déposaient dans mon cou.

« Je t'ai attendu, tu n'es pas venue, je suis déçu. » murmura Rick à mon oreille.

Je me retournais lui faisant face mordant mes lèvres devant sa moue faussement contrariée. Il était trop adorable lorsqu'il faisait cette tête, et ses cheveux encore humides, en bataille ainsi que sa barbe naissante lui donnait un air sauvage que j'aimais. Il était sexy au possible. Je soupirais en m'approchant de lui. Caressant sa joue, je lui donnais un doux baiser. Immédiatement ses mains encerclèrent ma taille, m'attirant à lui pour un baiser plus approfondit. Je le laissais faire me perdant dans notre passion mais alors qu'il me soulevait, je l'interrompis. J'en avais envie mais je savais que si je laissais faire les choses nous ne quitterions jamais mon appartement et je voulais vraiment sortir. Il me regarda surpris.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne veux plus ? » S'enquit-il inquiet.

Je le regardais, amusée. Il avait une mine apeurée, qui me fit doucement rigoler. Comment pourrais-je ne plus vouloir faire l'amour avec lui ? Il était vraiment crétin parfois !

« Imbécile bien sûr que si ! Mais j'aimerais sortir, je voudrais faire une petite escapade à Coney Island cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée ! » le rassurais-je en secouant doucement la tête en souriant.

Je vis un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres, faisant grandir le mien.

« Bien sûr ça serait avec plaisir, et pourquoi pas un pique-nique ? Après tout en voiture nous sommes à quoi ? Une bonne demi-heure ? Il est onze heures, le temps de préparer tout ça, on arrivera pour le déjeuner, vers les 13 heures, je pense. Ça te dit ? » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, me retenant de lui sauter dessus. Il était si adorable, son enthousiasme me réchauffait le cœur et puis sans savoir, il me donnait ce que je voulais. Nous faisions toujours un pique-nique avec mes parents lorsque nous allions à Coney Island. Mon absence de réponse l'interpella, il s'approcha de moi caressant ma joue.

« Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, on mange puis on part après ! »

Je fermais les yeux posant ma main sur la sienne.

« Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardais puis j'affichais une mine quelque peu défaite, baissant la tête, bien sûr il le remarqua de suite.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » M'interrogea-t-il en relevant ma tête pour que je le regarde.

« Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien pour préparer un pique-nique. Je mange toujours du tout préparé et même lorsque j'invite Lanie, je me fais livrer, alors ma réserve de nourriture est très limitée. » expliquais-je quelque peu gênée.

« Ok, si ce n'est que cela allons faire des courses au marché, puis nous préparons notre repas et partirons. Ça nous fera arriver un peu plus tard rien de dramatique ! » Sourit-il après m'avoir observer un moment avant d'embrasser mon front « Vas te préparer, je finis de ranger et on y va ! »

Je lui souris affectueusement. Cet homme était fantastique. Je déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis m'éclipsais, impatiente de partir en balade avec mon amoureux.

« Va falloir que je surveille votre hygiène alimentaire détective Beckett, ça ne va pas du tout cela ! » Puis-je entendre alors que je refermais la porte de la salle de bain.

Je souris un peu plus à cette plaisante idée. Décidément, ma vie allait prendre un tournant bien plus joyeux, j'en étais certaine. Et dire que j'avais attendu quatre ans pour accéder à ce bonheur, j'étais véritablement une idiote.

**Rick**

Ma douce se préparait dans la salle de bain alors que nous allions faire une première escapade en couple. J'étais sorti maintes fois en ville ou même en dehors avec Kate, mais c'était dans le cadre d'enquêtes. Là nous sortions en tant que Rick et Kate, le couple qui allait se balader après une folle nuit d'amour. Et encore je n'y rendais pas véritablement justice car comme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un tremblement de terre, il y avait la première secousse et les répliques. Et Kate et moi hier soir avions été comme les phénomènes sismiques. Les répliques avaient été nombreuses, toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. J'avais toujours su qu'entre elle et moi le jour où nous cesserions enfin de nous tourner autour ça serait ainsi. Mais comme souvent, il y avait une différence entre penser, savoir quelque chose et le réaliser.

J'étais particulièrement heureux que nous allions à Coney Island passer du bon temps. C'était très simple, et justement voilà pourquoi cela me rendait si heureux. Ma notoriété et les femmes que j'avais fréquenté jusque-là m'avaient plutôt inscrit dans des schémas de grandes soirées très médiatisées, de sorties calculées. Non là je serai juste Rick en tenue décontractée avec ma petite amie. Voilà ce qui était pour moi la vraie vie, le bonheur. Là nous allions faire le marché ensemble, je trouvais cela merveilleux. Je goûtais enfin à tout ce que j'avais imaginé depuis quatre ans et la réalité dépassait mes attentes. Si je m'étais parfois demandé ce qu'il y avait derrière le mur de Kate je ne regrettais pas d'avoir attendu tant le trésor était inestimable. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et ma béatitude lorsqu'elle revint à moi et me dit :

« On peut y aller si tu veux, je suis prête »

Une nouvelle fois je la trouvais magnifique, si possible encore plus. Elle portait un jean, des tennis plats, un débardeur blanc au-dessus duquel elle avait mis une chemise à carreaux rouge et blanc et avait mis une petite veste de cuir noire pour compléter la tenue.

« Rick par contre si tu veux bien j'aimerais qu'on prenne ma moto pour faire cette petite sortie » me proposa-t-elle en m'interrogeant du regard.

Si je voulais bien ? Mais cette femme me rendait totalement fou ! Faire une sortie avec elle sur son Harley Softail était tout simplement une sorte de rêve interdit que je faisais.

« Si je veux? Et comment que je veux ! » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, encerclant sa taille de mes bras, plongeant ma tête dans son cou et l'embrassant.

« Ok super. On y va alors ? » dit-elle d'un sourire radieux.

Elle était impatiente comme une enfant et je trouvais cela adorable.

« Par contre pour les courses on fait comment sur la moto ? » demandais-je très pragmatique dans ma question.

Elle alla vers un placard et en sortit un sac à dos qui s'attachait en bandoulière.

« Allez allons-y. Tiens tu vas prendre le sac, ça sera plus facile à l'arrière pour toi. » déclara-t-elle en me le tendant.

J'obéissais et mettais le sac à mon épaule. Elle rassembla ses affaires et prit ses Ray-Ban qu'elle chaussa sur son petit nez. Nous étions début mai et les beaux jours commençaient à venir. Notre escapade serait parfaite, la saison touristique à Coney Island n'était pas encore arrivée, ce qui nous permettrait d'être tranquilles. Nous sortions de son appartement et elle m'emmena dans les sous-sols où se situait son garage. Elle en ressortit avec son Harley Softail de 1994 qu'elle avait payés en travaillant, ainsi qu'avec deux casques. Elle m'en tendit un m'enjoignant à le mettre et fit de même de son côté. Elle enfourcha sa moto et me fit signe de me mettre derrière elle. Je prenais place avec grand plaisir et me tenais à elle. Sa moto n'était pas réellement faite pour la vitesse, mais je comprenais qu'elle puise apprécier de conduire cet engin, car la sensation de la liberté était belle et bien là.

Elle nous arrêta au marché situé à l'angle de Broadway et le de la 2ème avenue afin que nous puissions faire nos emplettes. Nous nous défîmes de nos casques puis tout naturellement elle prit ma main dans la sienne et nous avançâmes devant les étals des maraichers. Les beaux jours étant là, il commençait à y avoir des produits très sympathiques et qui faisaient envie. Nous achetâmes des tomates, du concombre, des radis histoire de faire un panier de légumes. Chez le charcutier nous prenions du jambon, du bon fromage chez le crémier et lorsque je vis Kate loucher avec envie sur une barquette de fraises je ne pus m'empêcher de l'acheter dans les secondes suivantes. Cela serait parfait pour un déjeuner sur la jetée de Coney Island. Kate se mit à ranger tous nos achats très méthodiquement dans le sac à dos, prenant soin de mettre les fraises au-dessus pour ne pas les abîmer et nous reprîmes la direction de la moto.

Cette fois-ci elle prit la direction de Coney Island et le trajet fut plus long, probablement d'une grosse demi-heure. C'était tellement plaisant. J'étais totalement abandonné me tenant à Kate qui conduisait, mes bras autour de sa taille. Notre union était totale et j'avais l'impression que nous étions hors du monde à cet instant précis. Lorsque nos pieds furent de nouveau à terre et une fois débarrassés de nos casques je l'embrassais, voulant lui signifier que j'étais heureux tout simplement. Quand nos bouches se quittèrent elle eut ce sourire de toute sa bouche, montrant sa dentition merveilleuse.

« On va trouver un coin pour déjeuner et on fera une petite promenade après si ça te dit » proposa-t-elle.

« Ça sonne parfaitement » acquiesçais-je sans relâcher mon étreinte autour de sa taille.

Et sur cet échange nous nous mettions à chercher un point de chute. Sachant que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, je la laissais nous guider pour savoir vers quel endroit elle voulait aller. Finalement son choix porta sur la jetée, sur laquelle elle progressait avec une grande agilité. Elle alla jusqu'au bout et l'endroit sembla lui plaire alors elle s'installa. J'arrivais un peu après, posais le sac et me mettais à côté d'elle. Elle déballa nos paquets et sortit un opinel de son sac à dos. Elle était décidemment très prévoyante. J'allais jusqu'au niveau de la mer pour rincer les légumes avant de les manger. Pendant ce temps-là Kate n'était pas restée inactive et avait coupé le jambon ainsi que le fromage avec son couteau et épluché de concombre. Je la regardais faire tomates et radis encore à la main et souris.

« Partenaires dans le crime et à la vie » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil rieur.

Je souris et notais dans un coin de ma tête cette formulation qui pourrait se retrouver dans le prochain opus de Nikki Heat. Dans les instants suivants, nous fîmes honneur à nos victuailles. Kate semblait savourer les produits frais du marché, trouvant les aliments plus savoureux. Nous étions seuls au monde, perdus tous les deux sur cette jetée de Coney Island, côte à côte, les yeux rivés vers l'immensité de l'océan. C'était magique. Beaucoup de gens se rendaient sur l'île pour ces parcs d'attraction mais je préférais de loin les plages et le panorama qu'elles offraient.

Nous fîmes une pause avant le dessert et elle s'appuya dos contre moi laissant reposer sa tête contre torse, s'abandonnant, en confiance. J'entourais son fin et délicat corps de mes bras, respirais sa chevelure ondulée déposant quelques baisers sur sa tempe. J'étais bien, sans artifice. Nous étions peu loquaces, mais le silence était aussi notre langage. Quand deux êtres étaient si complices que nous, ils en arrivaient au point où le verbe était superflu, seule l'émotion ressentie comptait. Je pouvais voir et admirer son visage parfait, m'attardant sur ses lèvres magnifiques qui étaient à présent miennes. Me tournant légèrement je prenais une fraise dans le panier et redessinais avec les lèvres de Kate. Elle eut un rire cristallin lorsque je répétais l'opération pour ensuite se saisir du fruit habilement avec sa bouche et jouer avec avant d'en croquer un morceau et de me dire :

« Humm elle est excellente, à toi de goûter »

Alors je prenais le fruit qui avait été croqué et en dégustais à mon tour l'autre moitié. Effectivement elles étaient délicieuses. Elle me regardait pendant que je le faisais. Je ne résistais pas à la tentation de l'embrasser une fois le premier fruit mangé. Je regoûtais la fraise sur Kate et la saveur était un pur délice. A ce rythme-là il fallut un certain temps pour finir les fruits. Nous nous réinstallâmes l'un contre l'autre. L'encerclant de mes bras, j'enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux humant son odeur. Je ne sais combien de temps je me délectais de son odeur lorsqu'une question me vint à l'esprit.

« Kate ? » l'appelais-je doucement, peu désireux de rompre la quiétude de l'instant.

« Mmm… » Souffla-t-elle, d'une voix endormie.

« Comment as-tu su que Roy était le coupable ? »

« Je n'étais pas sûre, une intuition et surtout j'ai entendu son alibi principal dire qu'il soupçonnait Roy car il lui avait demandé de mentir en affirmant qu'ils étaient ensemble le soir du meurtre. Après la suite est logique. » m'expliqua-t-elle en penchant la tête, arquant délicatement son cou.

« En effet c'est curieux, pourquoi mentir si on a rien à se reprocher ? » approuvais-je en embrassant la peau qu'elle exposait à ma convoitise.

« Tout à fait ! D'ailleurs cet alibi de pacotille devra répondre devant la justice de son mensonge. » s'exclama-t-elle en fermant les yeux, savourant la caresse de mes lèvres.

Je souris avant d'embrassant sa tempe. Cette femme ne cessait de m'étonner par sa droiture. Je l'admirais tant.

« Ma KB incorruptible ! » déclarais-je fièrement.

Je l'entendis rire, se tournant vers moi, elle m'embrassa.

« Hum je ne sais pas… Tu m'as déjà corrompue plus d'une fois ! J'ai profité de ma position de muse assez souvent, avant je n'aurais jamais envisagé de faire cela. » répliqua-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je la serrais contre moi, l'embrassant avec fougue.

« Hum, j'aime vous corrompre détective ! » soufflais-je avec un sourire coquin.

Elle rit, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, elle serrée contre moi positionnée à califourchon dans mes ès avoir encore profité du lieu, nous rangeâmes nos affaires, regagnant la plage pour aller faire notre promenade. Nous empruntâmes la célèbre promenade de Riegelmann où nous marchâmes toujours main dans la main pendant un certain temps. J'avais le sentiment depuis la veille de vivre un rêve éveillé. Notre nuit avait été magique et ces instants si simples me comblaient. J'avais la confirmation que c'était tout sauf que du physique entre nous. Il était certain que l'attirance mutuelle était forte, mais quand on arrivait à être si bien que je l'étais c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup plus. Elle m'avait fait attendre, beaucoup mais je me rendais compte qu'elle se donnait entièrement dans ce "nous" que nous n'avions cessé de construire en quatre ans. Notre tranquillité fut soudain troublée par le téléphone de Kate qui vibra dans sa poche de jean. Elle décrocha :

« Beckett ! »

« ... »

« Ok Lanie on arrive mais comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui appelle ? »

Kate me regarda avec un sourire.

« ... »

« Ok bon écoute je suis là d'ici une heure et demi, le temps que je passe prendre Castle et on arrive. »

« ... »

« Oui tout à fait je passe le chercher qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Allez à plus Lanie. »

Elle raccrocha et éclata de rire. Sa joie était très communicative dans ces instants-là.

« Bon Lanie la fouine va certainement nous faire subir un interrogatoire » me dit-elle entre deux rires.

« Tenons bon détective ! » riais-je en imaginant parfaitement l'interrogatoire auquel nous aurions droit.

Elle rit de nouveau de son rire cristallin qui gonflait mon cœur d'amour pour elle. D'un commun accord, nous reprîmes la moto et elle nous conduisit vers la ville. Le chemin se fit dans la plus parfaite détente. J'enserrais sa taille posant ma tête entre ses omoplates savourant l'instant. J'étais si détendu, que je relâchais ma prise m'endormant. C'est Kate qui saisissant mes mains les raccorda à elle en criant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Castle ? Accroche- toi! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! »

« Désolé mon amour mais tu m'apaises tant que je m'endors. » Lui répondis-je resserrant mon étreinte appuyant ma tête dans son dos, appréciant les yeux fermés, la proximité d'avec elle.

« Dis de suite que je suis ennuyeuse ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton clairement outré.

Je me redressais d'un coup, choqué qu'elle puisse mal interpréter mes propos.

« Ça ne va pas ! Tu es la personne la moins ennuyeuse que je connaisse ! » Me radossant à elle je fermais les yeux de nouveau « Mais ta présence m'apaise. Jamais encore une femme n'avait eu cet effet sur moi. » L'informais-je après l'avoir serré encore plus fort me délectant de sa chaleur et de sa divine odeur.

**Kate**

Je sentais ses bras autour de moi, ses caresses furtives lorsqu'il bougeait se repositionnant contre mon dos. Mon cœur s'emballait à chacun de ses contacts. Je soupirais car je savais que la journée serait longue, avant que nous puissions nous câliner de nouveau. J'espérais rapidement conclure cette affaire pour rentrer chez moi et retrouver les bras de Rick. Nous passâmes chez moi pour que je me change puis enfin chez lui. Ce fut rapide car les autres occupants du loft n'étaient pas là. Cela m'arrangeait, non pas que j'avais honte de la relation que j'avais avec Rick mais je voulais garder cette relation secrète encore un petit moment, du moins aux yeux de mes collègues car je ne pouvais décemment pas demander à Rick de cacher trop longtemps notre histoire à sa fille et sa mère. D'ailleurs je ne lui demanderais pas cela.

Nous arrivâmes au 12th et dans l'ascenseur je me tournais vers lui, arrêtant la cabine. Je l'embrassais tendrement, lui communiquant tout mon amour.

« Dernier baiser Rick avant ce soir ! » déclarais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Il m'observa en silence un long moment, et je craignis qu'il le prenne mal. Je venais de lui faire comprendre que je voulais que notre relation reste secrète, alors que j'étais persuadée que lui voulait la crier au grand jour. J'espérais vraiment qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas une question de honte mais que je n'étais pas prête encore à dévoiler mon amour au grand jour et surtout je ne voulais pas que notre idylle entrave notre travail. Gates n'attendait certainement qu'une raison comme celle-ci pour virer Castle. Il soupira puis me regarda avec un sourire, caressant ma joue, il me dit après un second baiser langoureux.

« Je comprends Kate. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile d'exprimer tes sentiments. J'attendrais le temps que tu sois prête et puis entre nous Gates nous tomberait certainement dessus si nous passions notre temps à nous bécoter au poste. » Il déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et poursuivit « Et ça peut être assez drôle ! Je suis sûr que tu ne tiendras pas deux jours. »

Je le scrutais pour essayer de déceler de la tristesse ou de la déception mais je ne rencontrais qu'une lueur joyeuse. Je lui souris puis l'attrapant par le col, je le plaquais contre la paroi pour un baiser fougueux, passionné, lui arrachant un gémissement de satisfaction. Il participa activement et prise à mon propre piège je gémis à mon tour. A bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes.

« Qui de nous deux ne tiendra pas deux jours ?» Lui demandais-je tentant de reprendre mes esprits, tandis que je m'éloignais de lui, alors qu'il restait pantelant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

J'appuyais de nouveau sur le bouton stop et l'appareil se remit en marche. J'entendis déglutir mon partenaire. Un râle lui échappa et il se rajusta, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre détective Beckett ! » souffla-t-il en venant se coller à mon dos.

Pinçant mes lèvres, je ne répondis rien, ne voulant pas que les choses dérapent. Souriante je sortis de la cabine suivie de près par mon acolyte. Nous arrivâmes à la morgue dans un silence serein et complice. Lorsque nous entrâmes, Lanie nous observa un long moment fronçant les sourcils. Nous la scrutâmes à notre tour en silence.

« Toi t'as des choses à me raconter ! » constata-t-elle après quelques minutes.

J'ouvris puis refermais la bouche regardant Rick dont les yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné, nous ne laissions rien paraître.

« Bien euh Lanie qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Et surtout comment se fait-il que le corps soit déjà là au lieu d'être sur les lieux du crime ? » esquivais-je en m'aventurant vers un sujet plus neutre.

« Tout simplement parce que cette affaire t'as été refilée par Karpowsky. Elle a eu une grosse arrestation qui lui est tombée dessus alors qu'elle commençait l'enquête, et elle n'a pas pu la terminer ! » m'expliqua Lanie en me fixant de son regard perçant.

« Ok donc j'attends ton rapport, qu'est-ce qui a tué notre victime ? » acquiesçais-je en ignorant le regard insistant de ma meilleure amie.

Lanie me fit son compte rendu, expliquant qu'après avoir été battu notre homme avait été étranglé à mains nues, que seul un homme de forte corpulence pouvait avoir fait le coup. Nous la remercions et alors que nous quittions la morgue mon amie m'interpella.

« Dis-moi est ce que tu peux demander à tes amis du service des recherches de me retrouver un homme pour moi ? » s'enquit-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

Je me retournais et la toisais surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de Lanie de chercher les hommes. En général ils venaient à elle sans qu'elle ait besoin de les chercher.

« Euh mais pourquoi faire ? » l'interrogeais-je après avoir échangé un regard intrigué avec Rick.

« Eh bien figure toi qu'il y a quelques jours j'ai rencontré une petit canon dans l'ascenseur. Notre discussion n'a été que furtive et avec Esposito dans mes pattes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner mon numéro. » m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire idiot.

J'ouvrais la bouche en grand et mes yeux s'écartaient tant qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leur orbite tandis que Castle éclatait de rire. Je lui lançais un regard noir pour qu'il arrête mais cela n'eut aucun effet puis emporté par son hilarité et l'air ahurit de Lanie, j'éclatais de rire à mon tour. J'allais devoir dire à ma légiste que son coup de foudre n'était autre que sa meilleure amie. Cela lui ferait certainement un choc mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser espérer un homme qui n'existait pas.

« J'ai raté un épisode ? » S'enquit-elle, sans se départir de son air effaré.

« Je…Je t'expliquerais plus tard Lanie, pour l'instant…j'ai une enquête à mener. » Lui dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Nous quittâmes rapidement la morgue sous le regard inquisiteur de mon amie.

« Décidemment, je vais devoir surveiller mes arrières. Je vais me méfier de vos soirées entre filles maintenant ! » Me dit mon partenaire taquin.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, sourire aux lèvres. J'avais l'impression que depuis que nous étions ensemble ma vie n'était que sourire et éclats de rire. J'espérais sincèrement que le reste de mon existence le serait tout autant, mais avec Richard Castle à mes côtés nul doute n'était permis.


End file.
